Shrouded Truth
by The Silver titan
Summary: Uncle Qrow decides to visit Beacon before starting a new mission. What could possibly happen? Follow along to see new secrets unfold as team RWBY works to defeat Cinder. AU Ladybug/Freezerburn. (DISCONTINUED) Read ch.24
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **Hello once again! Happy to say I have a new story for you all in dedication to Monty Oum. This one plays with a fan theory that while it is guaranteed to never be canon, shows a lot of evidence to support it. I will not tell you what it is until it is actually revealed so let's play a game, and I will only accept guesses in the reviews. Try and guess what the theory is before it is revealed, winner gets a shout out and maybe gets to help just a little in the next story to come. Anyways, enjoy the new story!**

Ruby was many things. To some she was a loving member of a family. To others, she was a hyper active yet caring friend. To a select fewshe was a prodigy. To say that Ruby Rose should not be at Beacon, was to practically slap her in the face. Being the leader of a team and the wielder of one of the most dangerous weapons ever at the age of fifteen was something she prided herself on.

"Ruby, can I please have my arm back?" Ruby was pulled from her thoughts by her girlfriend and teammate, Blake.

"Sorry Blake, I didn't realize I was on your arm." Ruby apologized to the raven haired faunus.

"You're fine Ru, just hard to turn pages is all." Blake pulled Ruby into a more reading friendly position for herself as Ruby went back to her scroll. Ruby prided herself on many things, one of which was her sharp wit and tactical thinking, which had propelled her and her team to the top of the class.

"Hey sis! Dad called, uncle Qrow is going to be here soon." Yang, Ruby's sister, yelled from the bathroom.

"Yay! Think dad made him bring Zwei again?" Ruby asked no one in particular.

"I hope he does, Weiss would love to see the little guy again, wouldn't ya snowpea?" Yang asked stepping into the room.

"The fact that I like dogs and that you have one mean nothing to me Yang." Weiss shot back, quick to bury her face in notes again.

"Don't lie to me Weiss, we all know you love nothing more than Zwei when we have him here." Yang planted a kiss on Weiss's forehead, causing the heiress to blush intensely. Yang and Weiss had gotten together during their first month at Beacon. Yang's carefree and fiery attitude quickly thawed the cold heiress out of her shell, and had attracted her to Yang even faster. Blake and Ruby however had a more rocky start.

"Hey Blake, remember when we first met?" Ruby asked casually.

"Yes, I do. I still regret being such a pessimist about everything." Blake replied. Blake had been a very pessimistic person, and refused to even attempt to bond with Yang, despite being partners. Ruby's completely opposite attitude naturally clashed with the faunus, eventually leading to Blake's secret being brought out in front of everyone.

"Stop it. Besides, now you don't have to wear that bow anymore." Ruby giggled when the extra set of ears twitched at the mention of the bow.

"Please never mention that awful thing again, I would rather not be reminded of that irritating piece of fabric." Blake growled, but quickly stopped at Ruby's hand squeezing her own.

"It's all in the past, besides, they look cute. Why anyone would be mean to you is beyond me." Ruby said as she snuggled closer.

"Hey guys, come on, uncle Qrow should be here soon." Yang began to drag Weiss out of her chair, soon opting to carry the heiress over her shoulder, despite the shorter girls complaints.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own Xiao Long!" Weiss shouted, trying in vain to get the brawler to set her down. Following close behind, Ruby and Blake grinned at the white themed girl.

"You two are so dead later." Was all Weiss said before pointedly ignoring the two.

"So what is your uncle doing here anyways?" Blake asked, curious.

"Didn't say, but if I know him, it's to catch up with Ozpin again, and to probably make sure we haven't burned down the school." Ruby joked.

"Think he'll yell at us or congratulate us for winning that food fight?" Yang asked.

"Both, though I think he just likes to see miss Goodwitch get mad." Ruby and Yang both had known many of the professors at Beacon while they were kids. Qrow had brought them to visit Beacon when they were younger and the two had made regular trips to the school with their uncle.

"So what is your uncle like? You two haven't even shown us a picture of him before." Weiss asked as cool as possible given her current situation.

"Well just look at his favorite niece and you'll get a basic idea. Her mom and uncle Qrow were startlingly similar." Yang remarked, jerking her thumb to point at Ruby.

"Yeah, but I think I'm his favorite because I actually listened when he was teaching me." Ruby shot at Yang.

"Yeah but I already knew what I was doing, not much to go off of when most of your attacks are a punch or a kick." Yang defended.

"And yet you still live to this day. You surprise me more and more every day Yang." Blake face palmed at her partners crude reply.

"You would miss me if I was gone and you know it."

"Debatable." The other three said in unison.

"What ever. Looks like we beat uncle Qrow here, awesome!" Yang fist pumped as she set Weiss back on her feet.

"Not by much though, that must be his ship there." Ruby pointed to the incoming transport as it descended.

"Oh by the way, you may want to brace yourselves, you two are definitely not ready for his full force." Ruby remarked as she stood by Yang.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, but what cut short as a black blur sped from the door to her teammates.

"There's my nieces. Beacon is still standing I see." Qrow had the two in a playful hold as he caught sight of their teammates.

"And these must be the girlfriends I've been hearing about. I recognize the Schnee, but who's the faunus?" Qrow asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Thats Blake, she's mine, Weiss is with Yang." Ruby managed to wrestle out of her uncles death grip.

"Please to meet you, mister Branwen." Weiss greeted with a curtsy.

"Oh please dust never do that again, just call me Qrow. I can barely stand it when my students call me that, let alone my nieces girlfriend. And you must be Blake?" Qrow asked turning to the black themed girl.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Blake extended her hand, but was caught off guard when he went instead for a bear hug, though more bearable than Yang's.

"Told you. What and how much was it this time?" Yang asked her uncle.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Qrow asked, looking surprised.

"The flask, now what's in it this time?" Yang asked, adopting a sterner voice.

"Oh fine, some cheap piss they tried to sell as whiskey." Qrow replied, caving.

"So not as bad as the time you tried to sneak fireball into Ruby's eighth birthday, alright." Yang nodded, smiling again.

"Do we even want to know?" Blake asked, shocked.

"He is a bit of an alcoholic, though it really only serves to keep him from destroying an entire city block on accident. It keeps his semblance in check, though he sobers up surprisingly fast." Yang explained.

"He once thought it would be a good idea to sneak some fireball into my birthday party, mainly for himself, though that went out the window as soon as I found it. Literally." Ruby explained further.

"Your dad was so pissed that he threw it out the window along with me. Good times." Qrow ran his hand through his hair before turning towards the school.

"You two keep out of trouble, I have to go and see Ozpin now, apparently I get to track down some poor bastard." Qrow waved as he walked away.

"Well that was, interesting, to say the least." Weiss shook herself from the shock of the story.

"I'll say. But fireball? Really?" Blake asked, still not believing the story.

"Oh yeah, fresh bottle too." Ruby answered before laying down on the grass.

"Anyone up for a picnic?" Weiss asked.

"Yes!" Ruby and Yang both answered as the cloaked girl shot up at the mention of food.

"Then lets go get some lunch." Weiss and Blake both left, leaving the family duo to catch up.

 **AN/ And done! Saying this right now but it's going to be another AU style, and until volume three ends, I probably won't follow canon that close. Plot will thicken later in the story so stick around. And remember to take a guess at what fan theory I'm following here, I will come up with some kind of reward. Until next time, have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Hello once again to everyone who has read this new story so far. Update on the little contest, the theory has already been guessed correctly, but thanks to everyone who took the time to actually guess. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

The day was the best it ever could be for a picnic. Ruby brought cookies from her secret stash, Yang managed to find some amazing pulled pork sandwiches, Blake reluctantly shared some of her prized tea while Weiss had brought an assortment of fruits.

"This was the best idea ever!" Ruby shouted before tearing into her sandwich.

"Yes, it is. The weather is holding up as well." Blake commented, gently sipping her tea.

"Though I wonder what your uncle could be doing here, it's not like Ozpin to call everyone he needs to see to his own office." Weiss wondered, taking one of Ruby's cookies and slowly eating it. "Dust Ruby where do you get these things, they're amazing!"

"Secret family recipe that not even Yang knows. Our dad gave it to me when I turned eight, these are my mom's own recipe." Ruby explained.

"Yep, though Weiss, as to quote our dear druncle Qrow, 'I get to track some poor bastard down' so I bet has to go find some criminal or something like that, though it doesn't answer why he was called here." Yang began to wonder herself. "Well it doesn't really concern us, so let's keep eating!" Yang emphasized her point by taking a massive bite out of her sandwich.

 _ ***Beacon Tower***_

"Alright Qrow, seeing as how you're here and not as drunk as normal, let's begin." Ozpin joked lightly.

"Your target is a man named Adam Taurus, he's a wonderful man as I'm sure you've heard." Glynda said sarcastically.

"Oh, wonderful, what's the job?" Qrow asked, his speech slurring slightly.

"It's a capture assignment. We have his former pupil, or partner if you would rather say, as a student here. I'm sure you've met her, miss Belladonna. We plan to use her to either extract information, or completely turn him to us." Ozpin explained.

"Alright, let me get this straight. I'm capturing a high ranking general of the White Fang, so you can use my niece's girlfriend to interrogate him? Alright, I feel like there is some huge catch you are purposely not telling me." Qrow opened his flask, taking a large gulp of the light amber liquid.

"He, happens to be attending a rather large meeting with his fellow generals and higher ups." Glynda explained as she began transferring information to Qrow's scroll.

"So I get to crash the party. I'm getting flashbacks to Ruby's eighth." Qrow joked.

"You know it won't last forever, this charade you've put together." Ozpin said.

"I can't, and you know it." Qrow growled. "I'm going to head out, if anything changes, please, keep me in the loop this time."

"He is going to get himself killed one of these days." Glynda sighed.

"Oh, and one more thing, if it comes down to it, would you mind taking my niece's team? I would at least like the possibility of backup." Qrow asked, hanging from the door frame.

"You want to use one of my best first year teams as your backup? You really do amaze me sometimes Qrow, other times, you baffle me. You can take team RWBY if you _need_ them." Ozpin tried his hardest not to let the built up annoyance show.

"Hey, I never said I would need them, though even you know that taking on a job like this has all sorts of risks. I would much rather be prepared." Qrow threw his hands up in defense.

"Fair enough. Just take care of this, and we can discuss more later." Ozpin said, dismissing Qrow.

"Of all the things he could have brought up, he had to bring up that." Qrow grumbled. Draining whatever was left in his flask, he absentmindedly fingered around a small photograph in his pocket. 'I have one fucked up family.'

 _ ***Beacon courtyard***_

"That was a good lunch, we should do that more often." Ruby sighed contently.

"Maybe next time we can get team JNPR to join us, I'm sure Ren could help us make some killer food." Yang suggested.

"That's a good idea, maybe next week we could try?" Weiss suggested.

"That sounds good. Hey, isn't that Qrow over there?" Blake noticed, pointing towards the tower.

"Yeah, he must've just gotten his assignment. Hey uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted, Quickly catching his attention.

"Hey there firecracker, I actually needed to find you." Qrow said as he turned towards them.

"What do you need? We would be glad to help you with whatever it is." Ruby said, bouncing with excitement.

"I'm going on a mission to capture a White Fang general. I need you four to act as my backup if I actually need it. Also, Blake, apparently you're part of Ozpin's big plan for this job. He hopes you can at the very least get some information or possibly turn him to our side." Qrow explained.

"We would be happy to, but knowing you, what could go wrong?" Ruby glowed with excitement.

"Who is it you were sent to capture?" Blake asked, her voice shaking.

"His name is Adam, Ozpin told me you had history with him. As long as you quit that life and treat our little gem right, you won't have to suffer anyone's wrath." Qrow said in his special way that sounded like he was trying to reassure you but threaten your very existence.

"Understood, but I don't think I would be of much help. He may have been my mentor and partner, but I left him, he would likely try to kill me on sight." Blake explained, a little too fast.

"That's something to take up with Ozpin, now try not to destroy the school while I'm gone. I made sure that you were set aside from active duty and added you to my emergency roster should things go so south I end up in Atlas." Qrow joked.

"Will do, keep safe, I don't want to have to tarnish my dear uncles good name." Yang joked, speaking in a horrible high society accent.

"Oh please, if anything were to ruin my 'good name' it would be the liquor stores that I nearly destroyed." Qrow laughed. "Alright, I need to go, see you when I get back."

"Bye uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted.

"Well, let's get back inside, we still have lot's of studying to do." Weiss began trying to get everyone inside.

"Nope!" Ruby said as she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals and Blake disappeared, using her shadow clone to leap away from the heiress.

"Are you going to run off too?" Weiss asked, heavily annoyed.

"Nope, I'm going to do this!" yang shouted as she began tickling the heiress.

"Yang dust damnit stop!" Weiss yelled between laughs. "Yang, stop it, p-please!" Weiss begged.

"I don't know, are you going to make us study if I do?" Yang asked, a devilish smirk on her face.

"F-fine, I won't make you st-study." Weiss managed to say before Yang finally stopped.

"Thanks babe, love you." Yang said as she planted a quick kiss on Weiss's lips.

"Love you too, you brute. Do you want to go for some coffee? My treat." Weiss asked.

"Sure thing snowpea." Yang said as she wrapped her arm around Weiss.

"Sorry about my uncle, he is a bit protective of me. According to my dad, my mom died while on a mission with him. He does it because he doesn't want to lose another family member." Ruby explained, sitting on the cliff overlooking the emerald forest.

"It's quite alright Ruby, I'm sure I would do the exact same thing if we had swapped roles. To be honest, I kinda like him, always there to protect you and Yang." Blake admitted.

"Yeah, and now it extends to you and Weiss. Want to go to the city? I heard there are some new weapon mods out." Ruby asked.

"That sounds nice, maybe you can find something to improve Gambol Shroud." Blake joked. Ruby learned early on that there wasn't much to improve on Blake's weapon, not because it was perfect, but because it was so hard to find mods for.

"I swear I will find something standard issue for it!" Ruby had made it her personal mission to find something factory issue that didn't require modification to work with the faunus's swords, though had still failed to find anything despite looking into her own personal contacts for possible parts.

"It's perfectly fine Ruby, you don't need to try so hard. Now let's go, I want to see if you can pull it off this time." Blake stood and pulled Ruby to her feet.

"Yay! Let's go let's go!" Ruby sped off, though not using her semblance so as to let Blake keep up. "Come on Blake, hurry!"

Blake smiled to herself as she ran to keep up with Ruby. 'I could never give this up, no matter how hyper she is' Blake thought to herself. Settling into the transport, Blake pulled Ruby close, letting her attempt to calm herself at least a little bit.

 **AN/ And that's a chapter! Thanks again to everyone who has read/fav'd/followed/reviewed, it means a lot to me. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Hello once again my readers! It's time for another chapter, wouldn't you say? Anyways, quick update, my laptop is going to be sent in for a virus check, installing new anti-virus software and maybe Microsoft word if I can afford that as well. This is happening next week sometime so if there are any delays then you know what happened. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

Ruby and Blake were walking through downtown Vale hand in hand. Ruby was excited, almost dragging Blake along, who had a grin stretched across her face.

"Ruby, slow down, they won't close for another eight hours or so." Blake giggled at the smaller girls antics.

"I know, but if we get there soon, we can get my favorite clerk. He clocks out at two and it's one-thirty right now!" Ruby began to try to pull harder, but Blake kept her ground.

"Ruby, if you keep pulling, you'll dislocate my arm, and I know you don't want that." Blake said, causing Ruby to stop instantly.

"Sorry Blake."

"It's fine Ruby, now c'mon, lead the way." Blake said, ruffling Ruby's hair. Reaching the small shop, Ruby stepped in, followed by Blake.

"Welcome to Siniy's weapon shop, how may I help you?" A tall, blonde man spoke as he walked to the front counter.

"Zhelty!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

"Hey there Ruby, it's been a while, I was about to start throwing spare parts at Beacon to see if you were alright." Zhelty smiled.

"Nope, just super busy. Oh, this is my teammate and girlfriend, Blake. Blake this is Zhelty, his brother owns this place." Ruby introduced the two.

"And yet he can't make anything more complex than a sword. So, what can I do for you two today?" Zhelty asked.

"We were wondering if you happened to have any factory issue parts for my weapon." Blake set Gambol Shroud on the counter for him to examine.

"Let's see here, Hardened steel cleaver that doubles as a sheath, folding katana on top of a glock base. Let me see if I have something in the back, it's not often we see pistols like your's." Zhelty excused himself, disappearing into the back.

"So how did you two meet?" Blake asked curiously.

"One of his customers came in asking for a railgun. Both Zhelty and Siniy didn't know how to make one or the correct materials to use, considering they just hit the market only a few years ago. I stepped in and helped them." Ruby explained.

"And yet despite that we still get that jackass saying we don't deserve to be weapon smiths. I found a few options for you, though you cant have them all." Zhelty reappeared at the counter, setting some small boxes down.

"So what do we have then? The fact you have these is exciting enough." Ruby jumped in excitement.

"Well first off, I have a conversion kit here." Zhelty slid a smaller box forward. "It's a new slide a bolt mechanism and offers new fire settings, like full auto or three round burst. This one here, is a caliber swap. I assume that you use standard nine millimeter?" Zhelty asked.

"Yes I do, though that doesn't sound right for me, nine millimeter has worked just fine for my needs." Blake explained as Zhelty pushed the box to the side.

"Fair enough. Lastly, we have this, a new barrel assembly. Tighter groupings and higher velocity are the name of the game here." Zhelty explained. Blake looked lost, wondering what each option could do for her.

"Ruby, what do you think would be best, for me, and for the team?" Blake asked, lost in her choices.

"Well the way I look at it is either you get more range, accuracy and power per shot, or you increase the rate of fire. Either one could do us good. Considering your fighting style and what we already have in Weiss and me, I would say your best option would be to increase your rate of fire." Ruby explained.

"So the new bolt and slide it is! Would you like to install this yourself, or would you like me to do it for you?" Zhelty asked, sliding his hair away from his yellow eyes.

"If you could do it, that would be great. I would do it for her, but I don't want to ruin her weapon." Ruby deflected the option quickly.

"Alright then. If I could have your weapon please?" Zhelty asked, opening his hands. Placing her sword into his hands, Blake was quickly dragged away by Ruby.

"Come on, let's look around the shop, he always has cool stuff lying around." Ruby beamed, digging into the shelves of the store. Time seemed to fly for the two as Ruby fawned over every last piece in the store while Blake had to keep her from spending her money on anything else.

"Alright, work is done, tested and ready for your approval!" Zhelty shouted as he stepped back to the counter.

"So what are the new additions to it?" Blake asked, eyeing her weapon.

"First, you now have your fire selector right here" Zhelty pointed to the new dial on the left of the pistol, above the trigger "Up is semi, down is three round burst, and just between the two, is full auto. On the barrel we gave it a compensator to help control the recoil. Any parts you've been using should still work, but if they don't, either ask her or give us a visit, and we can sort something out for you." Zhelty held out the sword for Blake. Taking it in her hand, Blake felt the added weight on the front.

"Thank you, now how much do I owe you for this?" Blake asked as she fished for her wallet.

"You don't owe me anything, consider it a favor, or repaying a favor, since someone doesn't seem to want a professional business to do a full strip and clean." Zhelty jokingly glared at Ruby.

"Nobody touches my sweetheart!" Ruby shouted, cradling her weapon.

"Of course not. Now you two enjoy your day, and Ruby? Stop by more often please." Zhelty waved as they walked out the door.

"He seemed nice." Blake commented as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, he is. His brother is a bit of an ass though. Oh! While we're here, can we go back to that cafe please?" Ruby all but begged.

"Yes, we can stop for a couple minutes." Blake smiled warmly.

"Yay!" Was all Ruby had to say before quickly latching onto Blake. The two walked in comfortable silence, merely enjoying the others company. Reaching their favorite cafe, they quickly ordered their snacks. Ruby ordered a hot chocolate and strawberry muffin, while Blake was content to enjoy some tea and a small bagel.

"I love this place, they always have such good food!" Ruby pronounced as she finished her drink.

"That they do, my little rose." Blake agreed, still sipping on her tea. Suddenly, Blake and Ruby's scrolls chimed with a new message.

"Why does Yang need us back at the dorms?" Ruby asked, wondering what could have happened.

"Maybe there was a reminder of a test or something?" Blake offered as an idea.

"Maybe. We should head back and see what it is." Ruby said, standing from her favorite spot. Walking quickly, the pair made it to the transport station just before they closed the doors to the transport.

"Barely made it, thats a new one." Ruby joked as she sat to catch her breath. As their transport made it's way to Beacon, Blake and Ruby had cuddled up and had started reading, although two completely different books were in their hands. Ruby was reading about the newest of weapon tech, while Blake was reading her usual 'Ninja's of Love'.

"Hey Blake?" Ruby asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah Ru?" Blake quickly hid the contents of her book, looking at the younger girl.

"Do you maybe, want to go out to dinner, sometime?" Ruby asked, face turning slightly red.

"Ruby, if you're asking me out on a date, then yes, I would love to." Blake pulled Ruby in, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Attention passengers, we will be docking at Beacon shortly, please remain in your seats." A robotic voice spoke through the intercom, announcing their approach. As their transport docked, Blake and Ruby could feel a sense of foreboding. Thinking nothing of it, the two were the first off the ship, and were quickly greeted by Weiss.

"There you are! You two, with me, we're studying, now!" Weiss shrieked at the two.

"Every woman for themselves!" Ruby and Blake shouted before disappearing in an attempt to lose Weiss. Both taking paths around Beacon, the pair eventually met up outside their door.

"Think we lost her?" Ruby asked, still trying to catch her breath. She had numerous close calls with the heiress, only to have to be forced to speed past her.

"I think so, let's just take a nap, that surprise run around the campus has me tired out." Blake opened the door, seeing Yang on her bed.

"No, stop! It's a trap!" Yang yelled, but was too late. Weiss had both of the girls by the ear.

"Now that you two so graciously decided to join us, let's study, as a team." Weiss glared at her leader at this.

"Heh, heh. Would you believe me if I said I had been studying?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"No, I wouldn't." Weiss shot before releasing the two. "Now I want to study until they start serving dinner, after dinner you can have all the free time you want."

Weiss's declaration was met with groans and choice words about where the heiress could stick her studying. Eventually the team of four settled into their own spots to study.

 **AN/ And done! Before I forget, shoutout to manticore-gurl071134 for being the first one to guess correctly. Plot will thicken, hopefully, starting next chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading, and I hope you will all stay with me throughout this story. Until next time, have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I have been gone for way too long, sorry about that. So to begin I want to say that I will be starting a new story very soon after 'Lighting a dark world' is finished, and it is all based off of me and some friends, so be on the lookout for that. Anyways, let's jump right in!**

Qrow was bored. That was the undeniable truth after a week of scouting. 'It wouldn't be so boring if I could actually drink.' Qrow thought to himself, perched outside the the same building in his bird form.

"The generals should be here at any moment now, right?" A faunus below him asked.

"For the last time, they will show up when they get here, you know they keep this kind of stuff secret for a reason." The other guard growled.

"Doesn't make it any more bearable." The first muttered. Suddenly, a small caravan of black cars pulled up.

'Finally, now how to get inside?' Qrow took off, scanning the building for a way in. Circling around to the other side of the warehouse, he found an open window, leading to an open supply closet. Landing quietly, he quickly turned back into his human form.

"Oh how I've missed you." Qrow said to himself before quickly downing the contents of the flask. "Note to self, ask Schnee for more of that vodka." Opening the door enough to look through comfortably, Qrow took in his surroundings.

'Looks like this is the only hallway here. Ten lien says the meeting is all the way back here.' Qrow quickly lifted himself up and into the ceiling, quietly listening for the generals. After silently crawling for a few minuter, he finally found them.

"Adam, we still don't trust this _human_ that you have partnered with. You say she will help us, but so far she has only been using us." A lion growled at the red haired man.

"I assure you Arthur, we have them right where we want them. She needs our help, as we do hers. She has provided us with connections, as well as one Roman Torchwick. More and more are beginning to fear us." Adam stated confidently.

"I hope you're right Adam. But it still doesn't change the fact that you should have consulted us first." A bear faunus stared Adam down, challenging him.

"To be fair, her and her two personal henchman had come by once before, asking the same thing, and I had turned them away. They had come back and destroyed most of my camp later that day. Any argument is convincing when you have a sword at your throat." Adam shouted defiantly.

"So it would seem. Now, what do you propose we do in Atlas? So far any attempts to set up have been thwarted by the academy students. I fear what may happen if the specialists get involved." Arthur had stated.

"I for one propose a full show of power. Move in, strike, and flee to the mountains." The bear faunus suggested.

"Timber, remember what happened last time we did that? We became trapped in the Mistral swamps. We will not allow that to happen again. Adam, you seem to be the cunning strategist as of late, what ideas do you have?" Arthur asked.

"I propose that we send them new students. If Blake could get into Beacon with such a shady past, then Atlas must be no different." Adam suggested.

"We shall see what we can do. If this is put into motion, I expect you to take full responsibility, understood?" Arthur looked to the other generals in the room.

"Understood sir, now if you would excuse me, I think it's time to take care of a little pest." Adam said, giving Qrow no warning, before he shot the space above the table. Startled, Qrow jumped back, causing the ceiling to fall. Landing with a loud thud, Qrow opened his eyes to see angry faunus, staring him down.

"Please, never do that again, I'm already drunk, I don't need a concussion as well." Qrow said, smirking as he saw the faces around him change to confusion. Seeing as he wasn't going to receive any words from those around him, Qrow stood on the table.

"Branwen, we were wondering when they would send you after us." Arthur growled, recovering quickly.

"Actually, I'm not here for you, I'm here for him." Qrow gestured behind him to Adam before stumbling.

"That won't happen. Look around you, we have you outnumbered, not to mention you are clearly wasted, give up, and the torture won't be too painful." Arthur crouched, ready to pounce.

"Nope." Was all that was given as Qrow shifted to his bird form and dodged the attack.

"Cheap move for a huntsmen Qrow, now come down and fight!" Timber shouted. Qrow quickly shifted back, weapon now drawn and slashed at Timber.

"I would agree, but you clearly haven't met me yet." Qrow jabbed at another general before blocking Adam.

"And clearly you haven't met me yet." was all Adam needed to say before beginning a rapid assault on Qrow. Dodging and blocking to the best of his ability, Qrow looked for an opening. Seeing what looked to be an opening, Qrow quickly slashed at Adam, but was caught by Timber. Before he could react, Arthur quickly landed a strong right hook to Qrow's face.

"Now that, was a cheap shot!" Qrow rubbed his face, now beginning to sober.

"Hold your fire!" Timber shouted, drawing Qrow's attention to the front of the room.

"Give up old man, you're surrounded. Anything you try will be met with death." Arthur stared down the huntsman.

"Well, you forget who I am then." Was all Qrow said before turning into a bird. Attempting to fly out of the way he came in.

"You're not leaving that easily!" Timber roared as he threw the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a roll of barbed wire. Falling to the floor now entangled in barbed wire, Qrow was now unable to shift back.

"Now that this issue is taken care of, let us continue." Arthur turned back to the table.

 _ *** At Beacon ***_

"Ozpin, it's been three hours since he missed check in, let's face it, he needs a rescue." A concerned Glynda spoke.

"I know, but are they really ready to face White Fang generals?" Ozpin asked, worry lacing his words.

"They are our best first year team, and if Qrow trusts them enough, we should trust his judgement. I just hope he knows what he's doing." Glynda spoke as she looked up from her scroll.

"Send the message. Team RWBY leaves in the morning." Ozpin ordered. Glynda nodded, quickly sending a message to the team. "I just hope they can survive this fight."

 **AN/ Holy hell I have been gone for way too long! The time I took to write this one chapter is not normal, and I am sorry for that! Lot's of things happened but I'm back for now at least. Until next time, have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ I'm back baby! So much free time to write now, feels so good! To start, Minesniper, I did name the generals with their faunus types in mind, so you were right there. So now it's time for team RWBY to start a rescue!**

Ruby walked slowly, focusing on not crashing.

"Ruby, come on, Ozpin is waiting for us." Weiss chastised.

"Sorry Weiss but, did they really need to send us out this early?" Ruby said with a yawn.

"While I would normally agree with Ruby, but sorry sis, Weiss is right, you need to pick up the pace." Yang said while stretching her arms.

"Traitor!" Ruby tried to sound menacing, but could only manage a squeak as a yawn escaped her again.

"Cute, if you hurry up, when we get back I'll get you some cookies and we can cuddle all you want Ru." Blake pulled Ruby along. Finally reaching Ozpin's office, the four girls stepped inside.

"Ah, team RWBY, _fashionably_ late, please don't turn into Qrow, one is enough." Glynda spoke.

"Sorry we're late, I overslept." Ruby apologized while raising her hand.

"Not to worry miss Rose, we just finished gathering mission details for you. Please, take a seat." Ozpin spoke as he walked to his seat.

"So, what happened? Is Qrow at least alright?" Yang asked.

"From what we have found so far, nothing suggests that he has been truly harmed, only found and captured. This is a high risk rescue mission, complete Qrow's original objective if, and only if, Qrow says that he is capable of fighting." Ozpin spoke. "Knowing him, you probably know what the objective was. However there is something you must know. This was to take place during a meeting of the generals, the White Fangs top fighters are all there, exercise extreme caution."

"I know the White Fang inside and out, I can guide them." Blake spoke out.

"Very well, we are sending all of our information to your scrolls, please, be careful." Ozpin warned.

"We will. What is the check in schedule?" Ruby asked, now wide awake.

"Once you reach the location, check in every hour and a half. If you are discovered or are in danger, call immediately." Glynda answered.

"Now then, we have a bullhead waiting to take you deep into the forest of Forever Fall, we will be waiting."

 _*At the White Fang base*_

"Sir, we dug up all information we could find, and we found something rather, intriguing." A grunt explained, passing a bookmarked folder to Adam.

"Then let's hope it's something that we can use to break him." Adam took the folder and opened it to the bookmarked page. "Married, and had a kid? Let's see, married to the _late_ Summer Rose? So that's why he hates Arthur so much, and let's see the little brat. Ruby Rose, a fifteen year old prodigy, following in her uncle's footsteps and wielding a scythe. Youngest ever admitted to Beacon and leader of a team."

"That is all we found, however there is one discrepancy in all of this. In Qrow's records, it has him listed as the father of Ruby Rose, however in her records, she has him listed as an uncle, with a mister Taiyang Xiao Long as her father." The grunt explained.

"Then let's have a small chat with our guest then, and straighten this out, shall we?" Adam turned towards the makeshift holding cell. Unlocking the door, Adam and the grunt stepped into the room. "So we seem to have run into a few, mistakes, while we were looking into your files, perhaps you could clear them up for us?"

"I'm not drunk enough for this shit." Qrow muttered.

"Well too bad, you're going to talk to us anyways. Now tell us, what is your relation to your family?" Adam asked.

"You mean my sister, brother in law and two nieces? You don't do very good research." Qrow smirked.

"No, your _family,_ as in your wife and daughter." Adam noticed Qrow freeze. "So then your file is the correct one then. Tell me though, if you were married and had a child, why hide it from her?"

"You lay one finger on my family, and I'll turn you over to Ozpin in a body bag." Qrow snarled, pulling against his restraints.

"Oh, did Arthur not do a good enough job then? I'm sure he would be more than happy to finish the job. In fact, let's tell him right now." Adam turned towards the door.

"What do you want?" Adam turned around. "What do you want?" Qrow asked again.

"Thats more like it. Now tell me, why were you sent here?"

 _*Drop zone*_

"Alright, the compound is about three miles north of here." Blake said as she went over her weapon once more.

"Got it. How should we approach this? Ozpin did say their top fighters were here." Yang asked, stretching her arms.

"I say Blake and I scout out the place first. Once I give the order, I want Yang to break open one of the walls, and Weiss to provide cover for her while we enter from the opposite side." Ruby spoke as she planned out their assault.

"Sounds good to me, Blake, who are the generals?" Weiss asked.

"They are Arthur, Timber and Adam. Arthur is the leader of the Fang, Timber is a very aggressive tactitian and loves a head on fight. Adam is the most dangerous though, he has no care for anyone. He is not someone you want to fight without any help." Blake warned.

"So we avoid him if we can, got it. Now let's go find uncle Qrow!" Yang shouted.

"Alright Blake, lead the way." Ruby gestured in front of her.

Making quick work of the forest, the four girls came upon the clearing.

"Ruby, that it?" Yang asked. Pulling out Crescent Rose Ruby began to scout the location.

"Yep, that's the place. I'm seeing three outside the main door with another four patrolling the perimeter." Ruby spoke as she looked through the scope. "Blake, move around to the other side and wait there for me. Yang, Weiss, that wall directly in front of us is where I want you to enter."

"Understood, are we ready to go?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, wait for the signal." Ruby quickly disappeared in search of Blake.

"Alright, you want to take down the wall?" Weiss asked.

"Only if you can give me a glyph to cover me." Yang said with a smirk.

 _* With Blake *_

Blake had found a suitable spot that hid her from sight but allowed her to move fast.

"How does our end look?" Ruby asked, appearing next to Blake.

"All clear, the patrols don't cross over here. Plus there are some smaller windows that we might be able to slide through, they won't know what hit them." Blake explained while she drew her weapon.

"Do you have my suppressor?" Ruby asked as she deployed her sniper rifle again. Closing her hand around the metal tube, Ruby quickly slid the suppressor over the qd point. Taking aim, Ruby waited for one of the guards to walk into her sights. As one walked around the side of the building, Ruby pulled the trigger. Waiting for the commotion to begin, Ruby took off the suppressor and folded her weapon. Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded from the other side of the building.

"Let's go, they can only hold out for so long." Ruby said before speeding towards the wall. "Blake, can you lift me up? I think I can fit through here." Blake quickly lifted Ruby towards the window.

"Is there enough room for me as well?" Blake asked while Ruby was still lifting herself.

"Maybe, let me kick out the window first." Ruby began to strike the frame of the window. Soon it came off. "Alright, give me your hand." Ruby was hanging half out of the window, and began to lift Blake towards her.

"Alright Ruby, I'm going to pass you Gambol Shroud, are you ready?" Blake asked as she made it to the window. Tossing her weapon to Ruby, She barely made it through.

"Let's hurry, who know's what's happening right now." Ruby said as she hurried through the door.

 _* With Yang and Weiss *_

"Yang, Right!" Weiss shouted before throwing a gust of wind from her blade.

"Weiss, duck!" Yang shouted as she shot a grunt that had managed to get around them.

"Yang, on me!" Weiss summoned a glyph as more Fang ran in and began to fire on the duo.

"Let's make some cover, shall we?" Yang didn't wait for an answer, as Weiss created a sheet of ice. As steam rolled in quickly, the gunfire died down as well.

"Find them, don't let them escape!" one of the faunus shouted. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out. Before long, many of the faunus had dropped.

"You are all useless! Timber, let's take care of this!" Arthur and Timber walked into the room weapons drawn.

 _* With Qrow *_

"So a rescue then? I have to ask, how stupid are they?" Adam asked.

"Smarter than you, thats for sure." Qrow quipped.

"If they attacked us through that explosion, then no, they aren't."

"I doubt that, you'll be coming with me by the end of the night." Qrow smirked. 'I just hope we can get out of this without Ruby learning the truth.'

 **AN/ And that's another chapter done! How will Weiss and Yang do against the generals? Will Ruby learn the truth? Will Adam be captured? I don't know, and until I start writing the next chapter, nobody will! Until next time, have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Hello once again and welcome to the next chapter of 'Shrouded Truth'. If you haven't already, check out my new story, 'LNZZ: Misfits' and give me some feedback please. Not too much to say today, so let's get to the chapter!**

"Ruby, wait." Blake grabbed Ruby, pulling her close as more White Fang ran by.

"Thanks Blake, there isn't much more to search." Ruby stood up, followed by Blake. Moving to the far back of the building, the dark colored duo stopped and hid.

"Two guards on one door, he has to be in there. But I hear someone else in there." Ruby said as she crouched behind a crate.

"I recognize that voice, but where do I know it from?" Blake was confused by how familiar the voice was.

"Well, we know where he is, let's get him out." Ruby drew her weapon while Blake nodded and followed suit. Speeding out from her hiding spot, Ruby unfurled her scythe, and took one of the two guards with her and disappeared down the hall. Before he could react, the other was wrapped in the black ribbon of Gambol Shroud, and suddenly dragged back towards Blake. Knocking the guard out, Blake stacked on the door with Ruby on the other side.

"Ready?" Blake racked the slide before setting it to full auto.

"Ready." Ruby quickly stepped back and swung her scythe at the door, knocking the door open. Blake stepped in front, sweeping across the room before noticing Qrow kneeling on the ground.

"Qrow, are you alright?" Ruby asked, kneeling down to untie him.

"I'm alright kiddo, but watch out." Qrow warned. Suddenly Blake shoved the two away as a red blade dug into the space where they were.

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you Branwen." Adam spoke, annoyed. "And you brought her right to me, really I should be thanking you. Now, I can end the last of your family right here."

Blake quickly stepped in, blocking Adam from Ruby and Qrow. Ruby hurriedly undid the ropes and helped her uncle up.

"Blake, get Ruby out of here. Ruby, give me your scythe." Qrow demanded.

"But uncle Qrow, we can help!" Ruby argued as she jumped in to support Blake.

"Ruby, I don't want to risk losing you, I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you, now go." Ruby quickly conceded, shoving Blake out the door before tossing her scythe to Qrow and running.

"Thats right little one, do as your great _uncle_ says." Adam taunted before turning back to the experienced huntsman.

"You know that you are outmatched, right?" Qrow asked, twirling the scythe to get a feel for the weight.

"Perhaps, but maybe you are the one who is outmatched." Adam sheathed his sword once more.

"Then let's find out." Qrow took off immediately, launching a flurry of attacks at Adam.

 _* Ruby and Blake *_

"Why wouldn't your uncle let us fight?" Blake asked, confused.

"I don't know, but we need to find his scythe so I can fight." Ruby replied, as she searched for the great sword that was Qrow's weapon. Suddenly, Yang burst through the wall.

"Is that all you got?!" Yang roared as she leapt back into the fight.

"Blake, help them, I can find his weapon." Ruby ordered as she continued her search. Blake dived into the fight seamlessly while Ruby continued. Searching all of the rooms once more, Ruby finally found his scythe. Taking it and using her semblance, Ruby made it back to her uncle.

"You know she'll learn the truth someday on her own, so why hide it?" Adam asked, taunting Qrow more.

"You wouldn't understand, now quit talking and fight!" Adam swung hard, almost breaking Adam's guard.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby sped into the room, throwing Qrow his weapon to him. Trading weapons, the two scythe wielders now holding their own in a fighting stance.

"I thought I told you to go with your friend." Qrow asked before locking blades with the bull faunus.

"I kinda needed my scythe, and you had it." Ruby remarked before joining the fight. Adam was now heavily relying on his defense, using Blush as a second block. Qrow suddenly ducked underneath Wilt and swiped at Adam's feet. Breaking the lock, Adam jumped back, but was forced to bring his weapons up to block a swipe at his chest from Ruby.

"As touching as this is, I'm sorry to say that this little family moment has to stop." Adam swung hard at Ruby, only to be blocked by Qrow's scythe, and be pulled back, throwing off his balance. Ruby quickly went for his exposed stomach. Hitting him hard, Adam staggered back.

"I have to say, you two fight so similar, it's almost like fath-" Qrow quickly cut him off with the end of his scythes shaft. "What's the matter Qrow, got something to hide?" Qrow then realized he had been backed into a wall with no way to escape.

"Qrow, what is he talking about?" Ruby asked, looking to him with questioning eyes.

"Whats wrong, bird got your tongue? Why don't you go ask Arthur, I'm sure he would love to meet the daughter of the woman he killed." Adam said with a smirk. Ruby's eyes widened at this new information.

"Ruby, don't listen to him, I will finish this, go help your friends, they need it." Qrow demanded. Ruby looked conflicted, but eventually left to help her team. "You're a monster."

"Am I? I'm not denying my own child the truth, I think you are the monster here." Adam smirked before he was knocked out.

 _* Team RWBY *_

"Yang, throw me!" Ruby shouted, before being thrown at Timber. Hooking around him, Ruby took him off of his feet and threw him into a wall, stopping herself on a glyph.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby shouted, followed by another smoke cloud. Before he could react, Arthur felt multiple weapons press into him before they fired.

"Are we clear?" Weiss asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think so." Blake said as she looked around at the pile of dead or unconscious White Fang, with two of their leaders unconscious.

"Looks like you four really cleaned up out here, ready to go?" Qrow asked as he stepped into the main room, Adam tied up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Yep! I was actually about to call the pilot back." Ruby spoke cheerily.

"Alright squirt, go ahead and call them back here, I'll make sure our guest is ready to go." Qrow shifted Adam's weight before setting him down. Stepping out, Ruby began to call the pilot. "Blake, was it? Come with me for a moment please."

Surprised, Blake followed, wondering what the hunter could possibly need of her.

"Listen, I need to ask a favor of you, and please don't say anything to anyone about it, understand?" Blake could only nod. "Good. Look, Ruby is going to go through something that might be, difficult, for her to understand. I need you to be there for her, ok? I won't say what it is, but she may shut down, she might be angry, she might be depressed, just be there for her, alright?"

"I, I don't really understand, but, alright, I will." Blake assured, but sounded unsure of the entire thing.

"Thank you, now get back to your friends, I have a little clean up to do." Qrow walked past and took Arthur into a back room.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"Nothing, just being protective of Ruby." Blake half lied.

"Makes sense. Ruby has always been the one that they were worried about. Come on, I packed some food, have some." Yang offered some of her jerky. Taking some, Blake waited for Ruby to come back.

 **AN/ And done with another chapter! Getting to the reveal, how do you think it will go? Will Qrow end up dead, will Ruby drown her sorrows in cookies and milk? Who knows! Again, if you haven't already, please check out my new story. Until next time, have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Hello again my dear readers, I have yet another chapter ready for you, and its hopefully a good one. I would also still like to draw attention to my new story, "LNZZ: Misfits" And I ask that you at least give it a try. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

"Ozpin, I need help." Qrow announced as he entered the room.

"So it would seem Qrow. What happened?" Ozpin asked, sipping from his coffee.

"I need Tai here, now. I'm backed into a corner thanks to our new guest." Qrow explained as he paced.

"Far be it from me to say that I told you so, but I believe the phrase holds true." Ozpin said calmly before dialing a number on his display.

"Hey Ozpin, it's unlike you to call this late at night, whats up?" Tai asked, clearly having been woken up.

"Sorry to have woken you, but I need you here as soon as you can, Qrow has been backed into a corner it seems." Ozpin explained.

"Shit, I'll be there soon, Qrow, drink something!" Tai quickly hung up.

"So, which do you need?" Ozpin asked as he stood from his desk.

"Whatever is the most accessible, I need anything right now." Qrow had stopped his pacing, instead resting his hands over his face.

"We may want to get your files around and in place, along with both of Ruby's." Ozpin suggested as he set a glass bottle down in front of the caped huntsman.

"Yeah, might want to pull up Summer's as well. Damnit all." Qrow quickly opened the bottle and threw back.

 _* Dorms *_

"Ruby, are you alright?" Yang asked, breaking Ruby from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said, not convincing anyone in the room.

"Ruby, ever since we got back, you've been spacing out. Hell you didn't even notice the cookies we set down in front of you for an hour, and even now you still haven't even touched them, what's wrong?" Yang asked, worried.

"Adam said something when I was with uncle Qrow. It didn't make any sense and Qrow seemed like he was hiding something. It seemed like it had something to do with me." Ruby said as she closed her notes.

"What do you mean? What did he say?" Blake asked.

"Something about how he was hiding something. He also was about to say something about how Qrow and I fight alike, but Qrow cut him off before he could finish. I know it's as simple as he is the one who taught me how to fight, but it feels, I don't know." Ruby explained, confused.

"That does sound strange. But perhaps he was just angry that they were able to find out that much about him?" Weiss suggested as she looked up from her notes.

"Yeah, that seems about right. Thanks guys." Ruby smiled, reassured. Shortly after, both Ruby and Yang got the same message on their scrolls.

"Hey Ruby, it looks like we're needed in Ozpin's office." Yang said as she got out of bed.

"Just us? I wonder what for." Ruby asked, just as puzzled as the other three.

"No idea, unless they found your stash." Yang joked.

"Psh, I doubt that. Not even Nora going through sugar withdrawals could find it." Ruby boasted proudly.

"Right, well then let's go, can't keep 'em waiting." Yang led the way out of the door.

 _* Beacon Tower *_

"Tai, are you sure it was really a good idea to call Yang here as well?" Qrow asked as he finished the bottle of rum.

"We've been lying to her as well, she deserves to know Qrow." Tai replied.

"I know, but we all know exactly how she'll react." Qrow warned.

"Whether she was involved or not, I believe that miss Xiao Long has a right to be here, if not to be told of the truth, then to support miss Rose." Ozpin spoke. Before Qrow or Tai could say anything, the elevator had arrived, and out stepped Ruby and Yang.

"We're here professor, what did you, need us, for." Ruby trailed off after she noticed the two others in the room.

"Whats going on, are we in trouble?" Yang asked, confused.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Here, why don't you two take a seat." Tai gestured to two open chairs between him and Qrow.

"You are probably confused as to why we called you here, correct?" Ozpin asked, to which he received two nods. "Well, following your mission, it has come to our attention that something, sensitive, has come up. Ruby, what do you remember being told during your mission?"

"I remember that when we were fighting Adam, he said a couple of things, like how one of the generals was the one to, kill, my mother, and he said a couple of things that Qrow didn't seem to like." Ruby spoke, explaining everything that she had heard.

"Thats all correct Ruby, glad to see you pay attention in combat." Qrow praised.

"And everything that he sad, and was going to say was true." Ozpin said, starting the point of the meeting.

"What do you mean? What was he going to say?" Ruby asked, now worried.

"Ruby, Yang, we haven't been entirely honest with the both of you, especially you, Ruby." Tai said.

"What? What's going on?" Ruby and Yang looked at each other before looking back to and forth to Tai and Qrow.

"We hoped you would never find out, or at least not until you were older. Ruby, I'm not your real father." Tai said. That fact alone was enough to shatter Ruby's world, but the next sentence was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Ruby, I'm, your father. I'm sorry." Qrow apologized, looking ashamed.

"Thats not true, this can't be true!" Ruby shouted, beginning to freak out.

"Miss Rose, if you could please calm down, I have something I need to show you." Ozpin asked as he turned his screen around. The pictures that greeted Ruby and Yang were all that she would see. Pictures of her mom and Qrow showed them together on dates, but two stood out the most. The first was clearly a wedding, her mother the happy bride. But next to her, instead of blond hair and lilac eyes, stood Qrow.

But what caused her to shut down, was a picture of her mother in the hospital, holding her as a newborn, with Qrow next to her and holding her birth certificate, the names Summer and Qrow written on it underneath hers.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry, but-" Before Qrow could finish, Ruby disappeared, leaving a shower of rose petals in her place. Before he could chase after her, he was quickly blocked.

"How could you do this to her?!" Yang shouted, eyes red and aura flaring around her. "Did you think about what this would do to her?!"

"Yang, calm down!" Tai shouted, trying to reign in the enraged brawler.

"How can you defend him?! Especially since he is no better than his sister!" That last comment visibly hurt Qrow. The silence in the room was heavy. One could hear a pin drop.

"Yang. I am not like my sister. She left knowing full well what it would do to you and Tai. I left, because I failed. I failed to protect my wife, and I was in no position to take care of Ruby. You were young enough that we could easily change a few things and easily write the two of you off as sisters." Qrow explained.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, backing off but still angry.

"Summer died on a mission. A mission that was not solo, I was with her. We were to take out the leader of the White Fang, but we failed, and Summer paid for that failure with her life." Qrow recounted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Ruby."

"Yang, we should help. Go get your friends and meet me at the bottom of the tower." Tai gestured to the elevator. Waiting until Yang left, Ozpin spoke up.

"You know we could track her scroll, right?" Ozpin asked.

"When you were the one that had to raise her, you notice every small thing she does, like late at night or after tough work, she forgets things she may not need, like her scroll, and I didn't notice it in the one place she has to hold it." Tai stated matter-of-factly.

 _* Yang *_

"Weiss, Blake, come on, we need to go." Yang walked in fast, trying to pull the two from their respective books.

"Why? What happened?" Blake asked, noticing the lack of Ruby.

"Ruby ran off and she doesn't have her scythe or her scroll." Yang responded as she looked for the brunette's scroll.

"Ruby ran? Why?" Blake asked, worried.

"I, I'm confused. Her and I were lied to our whole lives and it's just confusing!" Yang shouted, trying to calm herself.

"Then let's find her and figure out whats going on. I refuse to let my friend and partner get herself hurt." Weiss announced as she stood up, all but abandoning her work.

"I need to make sure that she comes back uninjured. I wouldn't know what to do if she got hurt." Blake said as she as well tossed her book to the side, something she had never done once before.

"Should we get team JNPR?" Weiss asked, ready to go.

"No, we can find her ourselves, it's not like she would have left the campus." Yang walked out the door, followed by her two other teammates.

 _* Forever Fall Forest *_

Ruby sat high up in a tree, tear stains lining her face, her eyes puffed and red. Wrapping her cloak around herself to shield herself from the wind. Drying her eyes once more, Ruby shivered, but didn't let it bother her. She sat deep in thought, still trying to make sense of the new information she was given.

'Why would do this? Is he just playing some joke? No, those were all real pictures.' Ruby couldn't help but freak out and run. Everything she had known was just destroyed and now replaced by something that made sense in a way, but she could never have ever guessed. Before her thoughts could continue to race, she was interrupted by low growls. Looking down, she noticed the large pack of beowolves. Reaching for her scroll, Ruby felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Pure fear.

 **AN/ Oh I am so cruel doing this to you I know, but come on, I haven't done something like this in a while so let me have my fun please! How do you think this'll will go for Ruby? You'll have to wait until next time, and until then, have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I am not affiliated with Roosterteeth and I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back once again my amazing reader's! A little announcement, next week I will be going camping with my friends and so I won't be writing for about a week. I also got my airsoft gun back after about 3 months of waiting. Anyways, onto the reason that you're all here, enjoy!**

Ruby began to regret her decision to hide in the Forest of Forever Fall. While the colors served to hide her well, they also served to confuse her. She had been running for what felt like hours, and had been unable to find her way to safety. Rolling hard to the left, she dodged a leaping beowolf. Ruby could only keep running, even if she didn't know where she was going.

 _* Qrow *_

Qrow had been flying over the Emerald forest for the last half hour. He hadn't seen any speck of red, and was now resting in the city. Pulling his flask out, he had to catch something else that fell out of his pocket. Looking at the picture, Qrow couldn't help himself.

"Summer, I'm so sorry. I failed. I failed as a parent, and I failed you." Qrow finished by draining the flask in one go.

"You know, I wonder what she saw in you some times." A figure asked from the shadows.

"I don't know either Raven. But at least I can say I was there for my kid." Qrow shot back bitterly.

"At least Yang knew I was her mother." Raven smacked Qrow's arm. "You on the other hand lied to her face almost her entire life."

"You wouldn't show up out of nowhere, what do you need?" Qrow asked, still refusing to look at his sister.

"I was going to check in on you and make sure you still had a functioning liver, but now I need to find my niece." Raven stood up, ready to go.

"You know, Summer would have hated you for what you did to Yang." Qrow said as he stood.

"I couldn't stand to see anyone after what happened. Even trying to keep in touch with you was difficult for me." Raven defended herself.

"The only place left to search is the Forest of Forever Fall. If you want to help, go there." Qrow didn't wait for a response, already hearing Raven opening a portal. Waiting for Raven to leave, Qrow pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. "Yang, bad news, she is in Forever Fall. I know, it's bad. Another thing, we got another hand helping us."

 _* Yang *_

"Good news and bad news it seems. Good news is that Qrow got someone else to help us, bad news is, Ruby is hiding in Forever Fall." Yang spoke as she put her scroll away.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to find her faster then." Blake started running towards the edge of the city. Weiss and Yang ran after her, intent on finding their leader safely.

"Blake wait! You know Forever Fall has become a hot spot for grimm lately!" Yang shouted, trying to keep up.

"Then we need to find her faster. She doesn't have her weapon and is defenseless." Blake reasoned, picking up her pace. For her, it was more important that they find Ruby than to rest.

"Blake, wait!" Weiss managed to catch up to and stop Blake, dragging her into the bushes with Yang. Silencing Blake with a finger to her lips, Weiss pointed out what Blake had missed.

"What's with the grimm? This isn't like them." Yang remarked. Yang was right. There were grimm of all types in the clearing in front of them.

"I don't know. The only thing that I can think of is that they found Ruby, but are waiting on the alpha's." Weiss guessed. She knew that if the grimm were found together like this meant they had prey, but were readying to hunt.

"Ruby is alright, but not for much longer." Blake said, fear lacing her voice. Before they could try to sneak around them, a deathstalker broke through the far treeline.

"Well. Shit." Was all Yang could manage. "We need to go. Qrow should already be out here. If he is, then he can deal with them."

 _* Ruby *_

She had continued to run. It was all she could do. She had only messed up twice, but they were costly. Wincing as she used her leg, Ruby had to imagine that it was just sweat running down her leg from her knee. She had to fight the dizzying nausea as the sweat stung her open back. Suddenly, a loud shriek tore through the forest. Unable to turn back, Ruby was forced to continue running forward. Out of aura and her semblance failing her, Ruby was at the mercy of grimm around her.

Stumbling suddenly as pain shot through her leg, Ruby tumbled hard. Looking down to inspect her leg, she saw a bone spike from a beowolf sticking through her previously uninjured leg. Looking up, Ruby could see the red eyes of the grimm surrounding her. 'This is it, this is how I die.' Ruby thought to herself as more tears streamed down her face. The grimm slowly surrounded her, waiting to see if their prey was going to try to run.

Seeing that their prey had resigned themselves to their fate, the nearest alpha leapt at her. Shutting her eyes, Ruby awaited the last strike. Instead, she heard something hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw the beowolf in two, and standing in front of her was a warrior wearing a grimm mask, similar to a nevermore.

"Wh-who are you? Are you White Fang?" Ruby asked as the grimm around them stepped back.

"Not important right now. What is important is getting you to safety." The masked woman spoke. Raising her red blade in a defensive stance, she readied for whatever the grimm threw at them. The younger grimm charged instantly, intent on destroying the new fighter. Waiting for the first grimm to get close, the masked fighter drove her blade through an ursa's forehead. Pulling the blade out, she swung left, taking off the heads of two beowolves.

Keeping pace with the oncoming grimm, she prevented any of them from getting too close to Ruby. Awestruck at the skill on display, Ruby could only watch, not wanting to trip up her savior by being somewhere else other than her defended spot. Lunging at a group of ursa, the swordswoman sliced through three of their faces, before stabbing a major in the back.

Before long, the grimm began to back off, eventually fleeing. Thinking they were clear for the time being, the warrior kneeled down beside Ruby.

"Hold still, this may hurt." Ruby had no time to react as the spike was pulled from her leg. Screaming in pain, Ruby was reduced to whimpering before she realized that her leg was now wrapped in bandages.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked once more. Before she got a response, a shout from the trees drew their attention.

"Ruby! Ruby, are you alright?" Weiss shouted, leading the other three through the trees.

"Who are you?" Yang was the first to stop, noticing the unknown woman kneeling next to Ruby.

"No one that wishes to harm you. Where is the deathstalker?" She asked the three.

"Still in a clearing last we saw. It was surrounded by an army of grimm." Blake spoke as she kneeled beside Ruby.

"You didn't try to eliminate it? I expected more from you." The masked woman insutled.

"Who even are you? Our mission is to rescue her, not eliminate grimm!" Yang shot back.

"Grimm are a threat to us all, and must be eliminated. I did my part by destroying the grimm after your friend here, but how many have you taken the time to eliminate?" The masked figure asked calmly.

"Ladies, before you kill each other, let's take care of Ruby first. Also, take off the mask, you aren't helping their trust in you at the moment." Qrow ordered the masked woman as he entered the clearing.

"Qrow, you know her?" Yang asked, still not ready to trust the woman.

"Qrow is right, Yang." Raven removed her mask as Qrow stepped beside her.

"Mom?" Yang was shocked to see her mother here.

"Yang, I know I can't ask for forgiveness, but-" Raven was cut off by a sucker punch from the blonde.

"Fuck you! Fuck both of you! You left us, you abandoned your own daughter and lied to us for years!" Yang shouted. "Why is our family so fucked up?!" Yang had lost it, anger taking over.

"Yang, we will all sit down and talk about this when we get back to Beacon, but for now, we need to get out of here." Qrow said, for once being the voice of reason.

"Are you alright Ruby? What happened?" Blake asked as she gently picked Ruby off of the ground.

"Just some scratches, but I got a bone spike through the leg." Ruby almost past off as she said, however fell over almost instantly as she tried to put weight on her unwrapped foot.

"Here, let me." Yang said as she lifted Ruby up comfortably.

"Yeah, this is Qrow. We found her, but we need med-evac, Ruby is injured. Still concious but beat up pretty bad. Flare will be going up soon." Qrow spoke as he called in an evac.

"So thats your real mother?" Weiss asked, as she tried to calm Yang down.

"Yeah, thats my dead beat mother who left me." Yang growled, not trusting her.

"She might have had her reasons Yang. I don;t think anyone can just willingly abandon their child for no reason, no matter how bad of a parent they are." Weiss tried to reason.

"Honestly Yang, I think they both had their reasons. I might trust him just yet, but we should still let them explain." Ruby spoke, eventually calming Yang down.

"Fine, but if I don't like what they say, I'm punching one of them." Yang grumbled.

Shortly after, Qrow launched a red flare.

"Alright, stay on your feet, the grimm are going to be attracted to the light." Qrow warned as he drew his sword.

"When was the last time we fought side by side Qrow?" Raven asked as she drew hers as well.

"Years. The last time I saw you was when I was still in Vacuo." Qrow responded. "Blake, I want you with me, Weiss, go with Raven. Yang, keep Ruby safe." Qrow ordered. Low growls soon began to emanate from the trees, followed by the red eyes. Doing as they were told, the four fighters moved, eliminating the grimm as they ran around the clearing.

Weaving around each other seamlessly, they made quick work of the light army of grimm. As they finished off the last few grimm, the sound of snapping trees brought all of there attention. Suddenly, the deathstalker burst through the tree's. Blake, being the closest one to it, was thrown away immediately, landing next to Yang.

"Weiss, give us some ice!" Qrow shouted as he and Raven charged. Doing as she was told, Weiss, sped in front of them, jamming Myrtenaster into the ground and creating a thick sheet of ice. Stepping back, Weiss watched as Qrow and Raven quickly took apart the massive grimm. When one of them left an opening, the other covered it. When Qrow needed extra leverage on one of it's limbs, Raven would jump in.

Making quick work of most of it's limbs, the two were unprepared for it's charge. Weiss was tossed to the side by Qrow, as he and Raven were steam rolled. Sensing that the two in front of it were unable to fight, the deathstalker turned on Yang and Ruby. Setting Ruby down, Yang readied herself. Firing Ember Celica, Yang was lucky to score a hit to the face. Now blinded, th deathstalker was unable to see where to go.

Stumbling around, the deathstalker began to walk towards Yang. Swinging it's tail around, it was unable to defend itself from another shot from Yang, destroying it's stinger. Yang however was not able to enjoy the victory, as lethal toxins rained from the end of the tail, shielding her face, Yang realized her mistake as Ruby's pained screams filled the air once more.

Not feeling the raining toxins anymore, Yang turned to see Ruby clutching her wrapped leg, face twisted in immense pain. Before any more damage could be done, Blake and Weiss, now both back on their feet, lunged forward, driving their blades deep into the deathstalker, eventually killing it.

"Ruby!" Was shouted as everyone descended on the writhing girl.

"Weiss, remove the wrapping, it has toxins in it now. Yang, I need some heat." Qrow ordered. Weiss removed the wrap gently yet quickly. The wound, no longer clean and naturally colored, was now blackened at the edges, with the inner portions now turning yellow.

"Yang, center your heat in your hands and cup both sides, we need to burn out the toxins." Raven explained as she tried to hold Ruby down. Doing as she was told, Yang put her now heated hands over the wound. Trying her hardest to ignore the pained screams, Yang held strong.

"You're doing fine Ruby, just a little longer." Qrow tried to soothe the girl, but whether she actually heard him was unknown. "Alright Yang, that's good, you can stop now." Qrow spoke. Yang threw her hands off of Ruby. Looking at her hands, Yang noticed the burned blood and neutralized toxins now covering her hands. Suddenly the sound of a bullhead brought everyone's attention up.

Setting down quickly, the bullhead opened, paramedics rushing out to take care of Ruby. Waiting for Ruby to be loaded first, everyone filed in quickly. Taking off, they could only watch as Ruby was prepped for the doctors at Beacon.

 **An/ And that's a chapter! I'm sorry Ruby but you just make a perfect target for tragedy for me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and Raven joining the fray. Next chapter this messed up little family will sit down and talk, but first Ruby needs medical attention. Until next time, have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back with a new chapter once again! I also got registered for college and start class in a couple weeks, but that won't affect writing at all. So do you all like how I introduced Raven? We'll have my explanation for her leaving this chapter as well as Qrow's explanation. Anyways, onwards!**

The atmosphere in the medical wing was dark. No one dared to say what was on their mind. Yang refused to look anywhere near the adults sitting across from her, instead choosing to enjoy the embrace she was receiving from Weiss.

"Mister Branwen?" A nurse asked as she stepped out of the door. Qrow stood, following her into the room.

"Why should he get to see her first?" Yang grumbled, glaring at the doors as if they personally offended her.

"Because he is her immediate family. If I were in there my father would be the first to see me, no matter how much I may hate the idea." Weiss explained as she ran her hand the the blonde locks, something only she was allowed to do.

"Yang, she's right. Besides, he came back, surely he must have regretted leaving." Blake reasoned.

"Then explain her." Yang spat, not moving in any way, but she didn't have to, the point was clear. Yang would have been able to at least glare at the adults, if not for Raven, the one woman she wanted to hunt down and pummel into the ground. Meanwhile, Tai and Raven were also having their own conversation.

"Sometimes I wonder how I managed to be the only well functional adult between all of us." Tai joked.

"Because you were always the optimist, like Summer. You may have been an idiot in school, but you didn't change after graduation." Raven spoke, caught half between a frown and a smile.

"Look, it's good to have you back. But we all have a lot of work now." Tai gestured with his eyes towards the three girls. Raven only nodded.

"Were there better ways for us to deal with our grief? Yes. But even you have to admit, she was like another sister for us." Raven spoke sadly.

"That she was. I'm not saying I'm mad, but our little firecracker is, and honestly, she is in the right." Taiyang sighed. Soon after, Qrow emerged from the room.

"She'll make it. She's asleep right now, and says for you three to follow suit." Qrow was met with no arguements as the remainder of the team left for their dorm.

"So how is she really?" Raven asked, waiting for the three girls to be out of ear shot.

"She's tough. They say that she'll make a full recovery and that she is lucky that we were able to do what we did." Qrow explained as he sat down and opened his flask.

"I see you found her." Ozpin spoke calmly as he walked down the hall.

"Just say it Ozpin, I know you're thinking it." Qrow said as he downed his flask.

"You're a good father Qrow." Qrow sputtered, nearly choking on his drink.

"Excuse me, what?" Qrow asked, shocked.

"You are a good father, an exceptional parent, if a little rough around the edges." Ozpin spoke, sipping from his coffee.

"Ozzie, did you get into the stash by accident or something? You said so yourself, this was a terrible idea." Qrow was confused beyond reason.

"You came back to her, despite her thinking you were just her uncle. You went after her instead of beating yourself up. You even taught her to use a scythe, something you are reluctant to teach anyone else at best." Ozpin explained.

"If it helps, you're a better parent than I." Raven spoke as Tai brought her into a one armed hug.

"You did what you could under upsetting circumstances. When news reached the rest of the Beacon staff, the students could tell something was off. Glynda almost broke down crying in class." Ozpin spoke, himself wiping a stray tear away.

"Look, tomorrow we'll sit down and talk with them, and we can explain ourselves. After that, it will be entirely up to them to forgive us. As much as it's going to hurt, it's all we can do." Taiyang suggested.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep, we can worry about this tomorrow." Qrow said as he stood up, looking for a place to rest.

 _* Tomorrow *_

"Anything we can get for you Ruby?" Blake asked, sitting beside Ruby's bed.

"No thanks Blake. Just being here is enough, as well as the cookies." Ruby joked as she swiped another one from the box.

"You're welcome Ruby. Now get some rest, you need it." Weiss said, hoping the younger girl would listen.

"But first, we need to talk." Everyone turned to the doorway of the medium sized room to see Qrow, Raven and Tai.

"You two can stay if you would like, but we decided that now would be the best time." Tai explained as he sat down, turning the chair so he could rest his arms on the back.

"First off, we would like to apologize to you two. We should never have lied to you. It was wrong." Qrow admitted.

"And I never should have left as I did. We were all selfish after Summer died." Raven apologized as well. They waited for someone to say something.

"What did you do when you left?" Ruby asked quietly. Not expecting this, the two sputtered as they fumbled with their words. Eventually, Raven spoke first.

"I, I went solo, targeting the White Fang wherever they were. It was my way of avenging Summer. She was my partner during our time at Beacon, and I took her death as a personal attack." Raven explained. Yang hard eyes softened slightly.

"I took missions directly from Ozpin. I gave you off to your uncle and was willing to throw my life away, all because I felt responsible for her death. I drank and fought with reckless abandon, not caring if I came back alive." Qrow explained.

"Did either of you even think about us?" Yang asked, barely snapping as she spoke.

"We didn't think anything past if you would be alright with Tai. It wasn't until later that we realized just what we did would possibly do to you. We both agreed that we would rather talk about this when you were older and hopefully more understanding." Raven spoke again, admitting just how wrong they were.

"I can forgive you." Ruby spoke up again.

"What?! Even after all they've done?!" Yang asked, surprised that even Ruby would forgive them so easily.

"Yang, what do you get from denying them forgiveness? They admitted they were wrong and want to be part of our lives, in the correct way." Ruby pointed out as she stared Yang down.

"Ruby, I'm glad that you're ready to forgive us, but it is Yang's decision. She'll forgive us on her own terms." Raven spoke, holding her hand up.

"Fight me." Yang said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, not quite hearing what she said.

"I said fight me!" Yang shouted, flaring her aura and shooting up out of her seat.

"Yang, calm down please." Weiss tried to soothe her angry girlfriend.

"You want my forgiveness, then fight me!" Yang shouted again.

"Is that really what you want?" Rave asked, causing all heads to turn to her.

"As long as I can remember, it's been my goal to find you and beat you down for leaving me, for leaving us!" Yang shouted.

"Then so be it. As soon as she is let free, you and I will fight." Raven spoke, not backing down. Yang stormed out, eyes a blood red hue. "I don't understand what she thinks she will achieve."

"None of us do. But for what it's worth, I think you did the best thing you could have." Weiss then walked out, looking for the enraged blonde.

"I have to agree with Weiss, you really did the best you could. I know what it's like to be in that kind of situation." Blake spoke as she held Ruby's hand.

"Thank you Blake. You're good for her, please, take care of her. Tai, Raven, why don't you two go and do something together. You haven't seen each other in years, go have fun." Qrow gestured to the door as he pulled up beside Ruby.

"I really am sorry. Just the fact that you forgive me is a weight off my shoulders. Would you like to move your stuff into my home during break?" Qrow asked as he settled into the chair.

"That sounds like a great idea, dad." Ruby quickly latched onto Qrow as best she could.

"Miss Rose? The doctor is here for your check up." A woman spoke up, doe ears sitting upon her head.

"Alright squirt, send for one of us when you're done, alright?" Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair before standing.

 _* Yang *_

Yang was pissed. With her eyes still red and aura flaring, she was currently beating the strongest punching bag Beacon had, one that was reserved for Yatsuhashi's use only. With sweat dripping down her face, her vision was slightly impaired as it rolled into her eyes. Letting one final scream rip from her throat, Yang punched the bag clear off it's mount.

"If you don't stop, you're going to hurt yourself." A voice called to her from behind. Turning to face her visitor, she calmed down considerably.

"What are you hoping to achieve in fighting her anyways?" Weiss asked as she held out a water bottle.

"I don't know. It's always been my goal to pay her back for hurting us, for hurting me." Yang crumbled to her knees. "I want to show her that I don't need her, that I didn't need her in my life."

"Yang, how do you really feel?" Weiss asked.

"Hurt. Happy. Sad. Confused." Yang listed off.

"Come on, let's get you in bed, you should take a nap and clear your head." Weiss pulled Yang to her feet and supported her, walking towards their dorm.

 **AN/ And thats a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this, this is one of my favorites. Anyways, I hope you all have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Hello once again everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I would like to start off by saying that, at this moment, Qrow for once isn't drunk, I would like to clarify that. Also, I start college tomorrow, so wish me luck! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

"Ah, Raven. I was looking for you." Ozpin spoke as walked in pace with her.

"What do you need Ozpin? My daughter is waiting for a fight." Raven said, urgency and annoyance in her voice.

"I am aware. After that, we have need of your help. Qrow brought in a general of the White Fang, and he has so far proven unwilling to talk." Ozpin said as he finished his coffee.

"And what do I get out of it? Who did he even capture?" Raven asked.

"Adam Taurus. If you would like to avenge Summer, he would be a start." Ozpin answered before walking away down another hall.

"Always has to be a mystery. Very well then." Raven said to herself. Walking through the halls lost in thought, Raven wound up in the dorms.

"Nora! Get out of the fridge!" Raven heard shouting coming from one of the doors.

"Why are there even energy drinks in there?!" Another voice shouted.

"Protect me sloth assassins!" Before she could react, the door was blown off it's hinges, followed by a ginger haired girl running out, followed by a red headed spartan, a black haired ninja and a blond knight.

"This is who the next generation has to offer? I'm almost worried the grimm may win." Raven mused to herself. Turning around, the name plaque on the opposite dorm caught her eye. On it read: Team RWBY.

"So she leads a team as well. You would be proud Summer." Raven spoke sadly. Broken from her thoughts by her scroll, Raven opened her messages. "She's been released. Good. The sooner she can get back on her feet, the better."

Finding her way to the arena, Raven mentally went over her supplies. 'I recently repaired any damaged blades. The sheath was recently tuned and the hilt was cleaned yesterday. She wants a fight, she'll get one.'

 _* Yang *_

"Yang if you don't stop, you'll be too tired to fight." Ruby warned from her seat. Having just been released from the medical wing, Ruby wanted to watch the fight. Sitting with Blake and Qrow on either side of her, Ruby tried to itch the bandages wrapped around her leg.

"If you don't stop trying to itch that, you're going to end up back in bed." Qrow warned, making Ruby pout.

"He has a point you know. And if that does happen, no reading together for a week." Blake threatened, making Ruby pout even more.

"I have to ask, but how far over her head is Yang right now?" Weiss asked as she sat down next to Tai.

"Let's just say that for as much of a fighter as she is, this will be a much bigger challenge than anything she ever has, and possibly ever will face." Tai spoke, worried about what would happen.

"Sadly, he's right. If there's one thing about Raven, it's that she is ruthless. She will use everything she has to disorient and tear Yang down. That, and like me, she inherited the Branwen ability." Qrow spoke, sounding just a little proud of his sister.

"What do you mean? Do Yang or I have it?" Ruby asked, never once having heard anything about this.

"Let's save that talk for a different time. First these two have to mend their relationship." Qrow gestured to the floor as Raven walked in.

"So you actually showed up. I thought you would run from me again." Yang spat.

"I'm here to prove that my apology is real. You wanted a fight, you'll get a fight." Raven challenged.

"If you two will wait to tear into each others throats. I'll be your ref. Tournament rules?" Tai asked as he stepped down to the floor.

"No, I want to go until she gives." Yang growled.

"As she wants." Raven responded. Tai shook his head, wondering why he had two stubborn women in his life.

"Alright. The one on one fight between Raven Branwen and the challenger, Yang Xiao Long, will be fought until one gives. No outside help of any kind is allowed. Intervention will only be as necessary. Do both sides understand the rules?" Tai received a nod from both women. "Then begin!"

Starting off hot, Yang shot forward, sending a flurry of kicks and punches at the red swordswoman. Weaving around the flurry of limbs, Raven waited for an opening. Seeing her chance come, Raven ducked under Yang's right hook and drew a green blade and swiped at Yang's gauntlet. The combination of the green dust infused blade and the force sent Yang spiraling off balance. Taking advantage of the break, Raven swiped at her feet, throwing Yang onto the floor.

"Do you yield?" Raven asked as she walked around Yang as her head swam.

"Not even close." Yang growled before launching herself off the floor and launching a barrage of dust and buckshot at her mother. Switching her blade for one infused with red dust, Raven opened up portals with her semblance, taking the dust shots and launching them back at Yang. After Yang had exhausted her load, she was left vulnerable as one last portal opened up, releasing every shot that she had dodged back at her.

"Yang can't keep going for much longer. She's draining her aura far too fast." Weiss commented. As the smoke cleared, they were all surprised to see Yang still standing. With a roar that would put a lion to shame, Yang flared her aura and activated her semblance, Launching herself at her opponent. Faster than Raven could react, her arm was lifted as Yang landed a solid haymaker into Raven's side. Yang took the time to reload as Raven lay on the ground, struggling to pick herself up after that hit.

"I see you've made yourself strong." Raven commented.

"Not that you had any hand in it." Yang spat. Yang waited for Raven to stand again before getting into a fighting stance. Looking up at the board, Yang couldn't believe what she saw. Her aura was deep into the red, while Raven's was only in the yellow. This proved to be a fatal mistake as another portal appeared in front of her. Shocked, Yang couldn't do anything aboout the hand that shot through and pulled her in.

Kneeing Yang in the gut, Raven let her drop to the floor, winded. "Yang, just stop. I don't like hurting you."

"No, not until I make you feel what I've felt for the last fifteen years!" Yang wheezed.

"Yang, this will accomplish nothing, you have no aura and you can barely stand. I only accepted your fight because it was the only way you would listen to me. Tell me, if Ruby were to be killed by lawless extremists, what would you do?" Raven asked.

"I would hunt them down and, make, them, pay." Yang said, realizing what she just said.

"Yang, you and I are alike in more ways than one. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Tai, call the match." Tai nodded.

"And the winner is, Raven!"

 _* Beacon Cell's *_

"So they sent you. I have to say, my men actually feared you for quite a while. But we know why you fight. You let your emotions control you when you fight. Timber was more than happy to deal that blow to you." Adam remarked, his blood red eyes holding their menacing glint despite being captured.

"Adam, you of all people should know what will happen if you don't start talking, and soon." Raven held a murderous glare, waiting for a response.

"You know, my dear sister. Perhaps we should both take a try at this." A voice called out from above as a crow landed on the edge of the table.

"You know, dear brother, I think you are right." Raven spoke as Qrow appeared next to her.

Adam visibly paled. He knew what either one of them alone was capable of. But the two of them together was something else entirely. Raven herself could bring ruin in her wake if she so chose, and Qrow could easily tear you down, using his unique charm to confuse.

"Even if I told you anything, you would be powerless to stop it." Adam tried to challenge, but he could see he had already lost.

"Try us." Was all that was said before scream could be heard from the cell.

 **AN/ And done! I hope you all enjoyed that. The plot will thicken up more very soon after this, so just hold on tight while that happens. Anyways, I hope you all have a great day, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back and holy hell I barely have any time to do anything. Between work, class and being told to do shit around the house I don't even have time to do my homework. But for once I have some time! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

"What did you see?" Cinder asked, clearly annoyed.

"The Branwens." Was all Mercury responded.

"This will change nothing. We will proceed as planned, they can't stop us."

"Got it boss."

 _* Dorms *_

"So uncle Qrow, Ruby told me something you said while mom and I were fighting, care to explain?" Yang asked, sitting on her bed.

"Qrow, I thought we agreed not to say anything until they were older." Raven glared pointedly at her brother.

"Hey, Schnee asked how far over her head she was, so I responded as such." Qrow defended himself.

"Well if you must know, the Branwen ability is something that all people of our bloodline have. It started as a curse but in recent generations we've been able to use it to our advantage. Essentially it cursed us to take the forms of birds, but we've been able to control it and turn at will." Raven finished by turning into a pure black raven.

"That is so cool!" Ruby "Can you teach me how to do that? Please!"

"When your fully healed Ruby. You could probably turn now, but you wouldn't be able to fly, which is crucial." Qrow warned.

"I tell you what, after we get Ruby's stuff moved, then you can all go running off and do your little bird thing." Tai joked.

"What, get tired of us pecking you while we were in school?" Raven asked, showing a rare smile.

"At first I thought it was because birds just didn't like me or I disturbed a nest. When I found out it was you two then it annoyed me." Tai grumbled.

"We're hilarious and you know it." Qrow turned and shot Ruby a toothy smile.

"Yeah yeah. Well I need to get back to Signal, and you may want to as well Qrow." Tai stood up from one of the chairs.

"We'll see what Ozpin needs then I will. Honestly I've been thinking of turning in my teaching job and just pulling more missions for Ozpin." Qrow reached for his flask, only to find it missing. "What the hell, where is my flask?"

"Did you lose it while you were drunk?" Raven asked.

"No, I haven't been drunk in the last three days." Qrow grumbled.

"I think you should ask the little joker laying down next to you." Tai joked.

"You won't get it back until you promise to cut back." Ruby held the flask away from Qrow.

"And why did you take it?" Qrow asked.

"I know mom would be slapping you for being an alcoholic. So now I'm going to in her place." Ruby said, pulling the flask away from a prying hand.

"Alright, anything for you Ruby." Qrow agreed as Ruby quickly surrendered the flask. Taking his flask back, he put it away instead of taking a drink.

"Well thats a first. We tried for years to make him stop drinking and yet here you are, already making him put down the flask. You are very much Summer's child." Raven remarked.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and I figured this would at least help him do his job better." Ruby grinned at Qrow's deadpan look.

"Very funny, you've still got another three years until you're at my drunken level, and thats being generous." Qrow shot back, ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Well, we should be going. Raven, do you still have your house key?" Tai asked as he stood up.

"Yes I do, kept them with me for the entire time. Don't know if I'll go back just yet, I might have some things to do still." Raven explained.

"Alright, just come home when you're ready." Tai finished before pulling Raven into a hug. Waiting for Tai to step out of the room, Qrow stood from the bed.

"Well, I think I'm going to go see Ozpin, you staying here for a bit or do wanna come with Raven?" Qrow asked, hand on the door knob.

"I'll stay here for a bit longer. I know that you'll call me if I'm needed." Raven responded.

"That I will. Stay out of trouble you three." Qrow joked before stepping out.

"Now that the guys are gone, let's talk." Raven suggested.

"What about?" Ruby asked.

"I understand you both have relationships. With your teammates." Raven started, unsure how to finish.

"And? You don't have a problem with who we're dating, do you?" Yang asked, trying to understand just what she was saying.

"What? Oh, no! Not like that! I could care less whether or not my family decides to date the same gender, not like I've been around enough to truly have a say or not. Though I have to say, a Schnee Yang?" Raven joked.

"If you're asking if she's like her family, then no, she isn't. Though I've heard that her siblings aren't that bad." Yang quipped.

"Yeah. In all honestly it's harder being her partner than it is dating her, Yang and I both agree on that." Ruby spoke up.

"She's not wrong." Yang added.

"And Ruby, I know I've seen, whats her name, Blake? Well, I know I've seen her somewhere before." Raven stated. Ruby gulped, knowing exactly where.

"Well, she used to be White Fang, and Adam's partner." Ruby and Yang both swore that if Raven had been drinking something, it would have been sprayed on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, hoping she misheard that.

"She left when they started getting violent, if that's what you're worried about, not like they let her go easily though." Ruby muttered the last part to herself.

"As long as she is done with them, then I don't care. The only one who wouldn't care at all would be Summer. If she were still alive I'm sure you could elope with Torchwick and destroy half the city, and her only worry is how she would get cookies to you." Raven joked.

"Okay, please never mention anything like that ever again, I'm sure I need brain bleach." Ruby shook her head, disgusted at the idea.

"Same here, let's change the subject, please." Yang asked, sharing Ruby's disgust.

"Honestly though, for what it's worth, Summer would approve. Well, I need to go make sure Qrow is holding up without his alcohol, take care you two." Raven excused herself.

"Well, that was a thing."

 **AN/ Holy hell this chapter took way too long to write and I am so sorry about that! Work is screwing me over big time and I barely have time to work on my one college class, let alone something I do in my free time. I am very sorry about this, I will try to be better about this. On a lighter note, I have a question for you all, who should be paired with Ruby, Ren or Arslan? Leave your thoughts in a review or PM me, but I need to know what you guys want. Anyways, have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! Gotta love when you get some nice free time. Anyways, nothing to really mention this time around, so onwards to the chapter!**

Ruby was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Just an hour ago, the doctors finally removed the cast that was plaguing her existence for the last week.

"Ruby, calm down! I'm trying to study!" Weiss shouted at her.

"Sorry Weiss, but my leg is finally free! What am I supposed to do?" Ruby replied. Before Weiss could shout anymore, the door opened revealing Pyrrha.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted as she stepped into the room.

"Pyrrha, thank dust you're here. Have you gone on your run yet today?" Weiss asked before Pyrrha could say anything.

"Um, no, not yet, why?" Pyrrha asked, surprised to hear Weiss be so annoyed.

"Take her with you please, do this for me and I'll take care of whatever it is you need from me." Weiss left no room to argue.

"Alright then, Ruby, get changed and I'll meet you at my door, ok?" Pyrrha received no reply as Ruby disappeared in a blur of red and rose petals.

"Thank you, she has been like that for the last hour and of course Blake and Yang have disappeared to who knows where." Weiss explained as she massaged her temples.

"No problem Weiss, besides, it'll be nice to have someone to run with. Take care with whatever it was you were doing." Pyrrha dismissed herself as she shut the door.

"Bye Weiss see you later!" Was the only warning Weiss got as Ruby tore through the room and left.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Weiss sighed.

 _* Blake and Yang *_

"So Blake, what is it you're looking for again?" Yang asked as she followed Blake through downtown Vale.

"A place called Tukson's Book Trade. Apparently, they have one of the largest book selections in Vale." Blake explained as she searched for the small shop.

"Trying to find more of those 'Romance' novels Blake?" Yang teased.

"Shut up. And no, Ruby wanted to get a new book but all of the well-known book stores either simply just don't have it or have sold out within days of getting it. I'm hoping to find it here." Blake continued to search for the store.

"What's the name of the book anyways?" Yang asked as she kept an eye out for the store.

"It's called 'Sound of Silence'. It's a new book from her favorite author, and like I said, it's popular." Blake sighed as she scanned a side street for the sign.

"Hey Blake, I found it!" Yang shouted as she pointed to a store around a corner. Quickly stepping over to Yang, Blake sighed in relief.

"Now let's just hope they have the book." Blake groaned as she opened the door. Walking in, her and Yang were promptly greeted.

"Hello and welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. What can I do for you two?" Tukson asked as he set down a book he was reading.

"Hi, I'm looking for a book for my girlfriend, and I was hoping you would have it." Blake explained as Yang began looking around.

"Well I have plenty of books here, plus some I keep in the back, what's the title?" Tukson asked as he pulled out an inventory list.

"It's Sound of Silence. My girlfriend was bed ridden for the last couple of days and nobody had time to get a copy for her." Blake explained.

"Well you're in luck, I still have a box of them in the back, let me go grab a copy for you." Tukson excused himself.

"Lucky you Blake, Ruby'll be happy when she sees that." Yang chimed in as she stepped next to Blake.

"I'm just glad that I could find her a copy, that and I want to read from this author, Ruby said I would like their stories."

"Alright miss, one copy of Sound of Silence, do you need anything else?" Tukson asked as he rang in the book.

"No, that will be all."

"Alright, that'll be fifty lien." Tukson said as he bagged the book. Pulling out one of her cards, Blake took the bag.

"Thanks Tukson, have a great day!" Yang called back.

"Oh! Sorry, excuse us." A mint green haired girl apologized.

"It's no big deal, we should be the ones apologizing. Anyways, take care you two!" Yang apologized for the duo.

"She was too cheery." Emerald groaned.

"Think a missing arm will fix that?" Mercury asked.

"No, we're supposed to lay low. We're already breaking rules by being here." Emerald snapped.

"Geez, don't be so grouchy. Let's just take care of this."

 _* Beacon Dorms *_

"Weiss, Ruby, we're back!" Yang called out as she opened the door.

"It's just me right now, and I'm _trying_ to study here." Weiss all but growled.

"Where is Ruby then?" Blake asked.

"I sent her to Pyrrha, and I'm about to throw you two out and freeze the door. Bad enough that dolt was annoying me." Weiss sighed as she began to massage her temples.

"Here, you go find Pyrrha, I'll stay and work on Ice Queen here." Yang suggested. Blake nodded knowing Yang was the only one capable of calming down Weiss. Setting for Pyrrha's usual running route, Blake mulled over just how bad Ruby could have been. While it certainly wasn't the first time Ruby had been kicked out by Weiss, the snow queen was known for her short fuse.

"But really, just how bad could she have been? It's not like her and Nora got into the coffee." Blake was then interrupted by a red and grey blur speeding past her, followed by a very exhausted Pyrrha.

"Blake." Pyrrha pushed out between large gasps for air. "Take, your girlfriend, back."

"Thank you Pyrrha, you didn't have to do this. Can you get back to your room?" Blake asked as Ruby sped by again.

"Some help, would be, nice." Pyrrha struggled to say. As Blake went to help Pyrrha up, Ruby came back around once more, albeit much slower.

"Blakey! Catch me!" Ruby said tiredly as she fell into the raven-haired girl's arms.

"Give me one of my arms so I can call Jaune please Ruby." Blake asked. Getting one of her arms, Blake pulled out her scroll and called Jaune, explaining what happened and where they were.

"Alright Blake, I'll be there soon." Was all Blake got before the line went dead. Sighing and closing her scroll, Blake looked down to see Ruby had fallen asleep.

"And of course you fell asleep. Pyrrha, you still alright over there?" Blake asked, only to see that Pyrrha had fallen asleep as well. "Wonderful."

"Hey Blake, I see they both passed out, huh?" Jaune commented.

"Yeah. Next time Ruby goes on a run, she can do so alone. Aside from doctor Oobleck, I don't think anyone could keep up with her." Blake joked.

"You're probably right. Well, take care, I'm going to make sure Pyrrha is alright." Jaune excused himself as he picked up his crimson haired partner and left.

"Well, Yang probably calmed down Weiss, so let's get you in your bed." Blake said out loud, causing Ruby to try and burrow into Blake more. "You're lucky you're cute."

After trying to get Ruby into a comfortable, Blake settled for bridal style and quickly brought Ruby to their dorm. Upon opening the door, Blake noticed Ruby's dad already talking to Weiss and Yang.

"Ah, Blake. Glad to see you found Ruby." Qrow joked. "We have some new targets"

 **AN/ And it's done! Sorry that took so long, I didn't have much time to write, as well as my drive to write dropped recently. I'm not giving up, but until my personal life is sorted out, I have to take a break. In all honesty it probably won't be too much different than my normal routine. But there Is something I need to sort out, so until next time, have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Holy hell I dodged a bullet! On top of getting out new chapters for you all, I barely remembered registration! I really need to work on getting my life together. Anyways, here is your new chapter of Shrouded Truth!**

It was close to dinner when Ruby finally awoke. Waiting for her to wake up fully, Qrow finally explained.

"Alright, remember those other two leaders that were at that compound with us?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, what about them? Who is our target?" Yang asked, cracking her knuckles.

"We're after the bear faunas this time, a big brute of a man named Timber. He relies purely on his brute strength. Yang, you'll have fun with this one. He's been hiding out somewhere in Forever Fall. I need you girls in top shape, and I've already talked to Oz, this is going to be counting as class credit, as long as I can teach your needed subjects while we're out." Qrow explained.

"Awesome! Please save us from class work." Ruby begged.

"We'll see kiddo, I know how much you guys love listening to Port." Qrow joked.

"For dust's sake don't even JOKE about it." Blake groaned

"Anyways, I need to start getting things together. You four have some preparations to take care of. I'll get back with you tomorrow." Qrow excused himself.

"Alright, we still need to move my stuff dad." Ruby spoke before he could leave the room. Both Qrow and Ruby froze at the last word. Before anyone could say anything else, Qrow was suddenly by Ruby's bed, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks, squirt." Qrow finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I promise after this, we'll take care of that."

"Alright." Qrow broke the hug and was out the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like that." Yang commented. Suddenly, Weiss's scroll began buzzing.

"Hello?" Weiss answered. "Oh, hello Winter! How are you? Yes, I'm fine, why? I'm going on a mission with my team. Yes, we have a huntsman going with us. His name is Qrow Branwen. Winter? Winter what's wrong? Winter, it's not my place to change anything. Alright Winter, I'll let them know. I'll see you soon."

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"That was my sister, Winter. She has more or less forced her way into our mission. Tell me, has Qrow ever made a rather, negative, reputation about himself?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much why he's well known, other than being a master scythe wielder." Ruby answered.

"Wonderful." Weiss sighed "I'm packing painkillers, we're going to need them."

"It can't be that bad Weiss, your sister is probably just worried about the mission." Yang reasoned in an attempt to calm her down.

"No, she made it rather clear it was about who it was, not the mission." Weiss groaned.

"But he's never said anything about ever meeting your sister though, so unless she has that little faith in him from stories alone, she is worrying over nothing." Ruby reasoned.

"You don't understand how much your reputation means to my family Ruby. For as bad as it is, if you have a reputation like your father does, you most likely wouldn't even get the time of day." Weiss explained.

"Here, while you two try and get things around to start packing, we'll go and tell Qrow that we'll have another person with us, alright?" Blake suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, everyone meet for dinner in half an hour?" Ruby asked, to which everybody agreed. Leaving with Blake, ruby began wondering where Qrow would have gone.

"So, if I were your dad, where would I go?" Blake asked herself.

"Well, he has to be staying on campus somewhere, even he isn't that irresponsible." Ruby said, as if she were speaking from past experience. "He probably has a room somewhere in the teachers building, should we try around there?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Blake agreed. Walking side by side in a comfortable silence, the pair made their way to the faculty building. The sidewalks were mostly empty, aside from the odd couple or a rushing student. Reaching the building, Ruby went to open the door, but immediately steps back as Glynda opens the door.

"Can I help you two?" Glynda asked, surprised to see two of her students at the door to the faculty building.

"We were looking for Qrow, have you seen him?" Blake asked.

"He just went inside, third floor, second on the right." Glynda explained before leaving. Not wasting any time, the ladybug pair found the room they were looking for. Ruby knocked on the door quickly.

"Dad, it's me." Ruby couldn't get over it, this was her dad, not the man that raised her. While it still felt foreign in her mouth, she knew it was right.

"What's up Ruby? I know you wouldn't come to me if it wasn't important." Qrow asked, inviting the two in.

"Weiss just got a call from her sister. She more or less invited herself along on your mission." Ruby explained. Qrow could only sigh.

"Wonderful, the Ice Queen shows her face yet again."

"If I may, you two seem to have a history, what is that about?" Blake asked.

"Well, I've known her since she became a specialist in the Atlesian military. It was one mission in particular that her and I were assigned to do recon. Let's just say that she wasn't too thrilled with how loose I played with the rules." Qrow explained.

"Yeah, I can see that actually." Ruby commented, earning a smirk from Qrow.

"You really are my daughter. Thanks for telling me, for as much as this is going to annoy me, an extra hand is going to help in the long run." Qrow thanked with a laugh. "Now you two run along, it's dinner time."

"I say something happens between them while on the mission, you?" Blake asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"One, this isn't like your books. Two, that's my dad. Three, absolutely something will happen."

 **AN/ I live and holy hell I am bad at time management and I am so sorry and this took way too long to write! Why am I bad at time management? Who knows! I'm so sorry that I took so long, I hope it doesn't happen again. Also, I'm on a bit of a Star Wars kick, very heavily tempted to do some Clone Wars writing, after my current projects and plans are finished. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/ Hello one and all, writing to you from my college campus for this one. Little bit hectic lately but nothing too major, just some "fun" with my ex really at this point. But enough of that, hype is real for volume 5, as well as being short of money lately, but eh, what else is new when you're in college, am I right? Anyways, enough about me, onto why you're really here!**

"And the Ice Queen is late, wonderful." Qrow groaned, tempted to drain what precious little was in his flask.

"Hardly, she has had the whole of last week to prepare, she is merely on schedule." Weiss shot back.

"Right, which is why we are all ready to go, and yet she still isn't here. If she isn't ready to board in the next twenty minutes, we're leaving without her, no questions asked." Qrow scowled. They should have been in the air already, debriefing the situation, not stuck on the ground waiting for someone to show their face. Suddenly, the roar of an engine brought their attention skyward.

"That has got to be the gaudiest ship I have ever seen" Blake commented.

"It is THE gaudiest ship you will EVER see." Qrow corrected. "Come on, let's get her shit, we need to leave now."

As everyone stood up, the ship landed gracefully, and opened to reveal a woman dressed in white flanked by two Atlesian knights.

"Hold. Weiss, it's a pleasure to see you again, though I wish it would have been under more, favorable, circumstances." Winter glared at Qrow as she finished speaking.

"Of course, Winter. This is my team that you will be working with, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." Weiss introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you all as well. Ruby, it is my understanding that you are here two years early, I would like to congratulate you on your skill." Winter praised.

"Oh, uh, it's no big deal really. I just did what was right." Ruby stammered, not expecting praise.

"Hm, be that as it may, I personally would like to know who trained you, not many can foil Torchwick in the middle of a heist." Winter prodded.

"Oh, well you see, you kinda already know him. He's uh, my dad, Qrow." Winter visibly paled at the idea of Qrow even reproducing, much less training his own kid.

"You got somethin' to say Ice Queen, you say it to me." Qrow stepped in front of Ruby, ready to fight.

"That will not be necessary, however I do have my doubts if he really did train you. Let's leave, the sooner my family is out of harm's way from you, the better." Winter immediately turned on her heel and walked away.

"So, no talking about us Weiss?" Yang asked, cautiously.

"For now, no. Winter would likely try to skewer you and your family." Weiss groaned.

"Come on, no way I'm letting her show me up on my mission. Be ready to fly in five." Qrow walked towards the airship, going over the plan in his head.

"Weiss, sorry for asking this, but has your sister even gotten laid? She seems like too much of a bitch." Blake asked.

"I should stab you just for saying that." Weiss shook her head in disbelief.

"Trust me, nobody has ever tapped that, I actually saw what happened to the last guy that tried to get close to her. Poor bastard almost shit himself when he was chased off the grounds by a beowolf." Qrow snickered at the memory before sipping from his flask.

 _ ***Hours Later***_

"Why would the White Fang set up so far away from a kingdom? Even from a logistical standpoint it makes no sense." Weiss asked as she stretched, her back popping in protest to the movement.

"I can only assume they have something big to hide. There are no settlements in this region, and the tree cover is just thick enough to be a nuisance. They have what would be the great Vacuan Desert to their backs while mountains and forests are to their front, so the only easy way to approach on foot would be from the north or south, both of which they likely control." Winter reasoned.

"That's right Ice Queen, however if we aren't careful, they'll realize we're here quicker than we want. Faunus have exceptional hearing and any scouts they may have had could have heard our approach, now come on, until we can find shelter we can't afford to be stationary." Qrow gestured for everyone to follow.

Stepping over roots and dodging branches for what seemed like hours had begun to take its toll on the four girls of team RWBY. "Excuse me, mister Branwen, but how much longer will we be?" Weiss asked as her legs became more unsteady.

"If we're lucky, not too much longer." Qrow would have continued had Winter not scoffed.

"Right, lucky. As if that ever happens with you around." Winter spoke sourly.

"Excuse me Ice Queen?" Qrow growled.

"You heard me, your damn semblance is why I'm here. I don't want Weiss dying because your semblance decided a tree needed to fall on her." Winter shot.

"'Oh, look at me, my name is Winter, I'm a Schnee, the world revolves around me and my hereditary semblance' not everyone has the luck to be born a Schnee, not everyone has the luck to have a lovely semblance, but if you think I'm going to sit here and take that then you're dead wrong!" Qrow shouted back.

"Is your semblance to blame for other things in your life?" Winter said smugly.

"Just what are you implying?" Qrow narrowed his eyes at the white themed specialist.

"Just think, it would have been _bad luck_ for the condom to break while you were in bed with some random woman you never knew, it would have been _bad luck_ for a daughter you never knew existed to just show up on your door." Winter shot. She was expecting Qrow to draw his sword, she was expecting praise from Weiss. What she was not expecting was for a sudden pain in the left side of her face and a red blur rocketing passed her. She was not expecting the sky and the ground to trade places so quickly.

"You BITCH!" The words that flew from Ruby's mouth were a shock to everyone. Nobody could, or would say anything as rose petals swarmed around Ruby. Qrow could have sworn he saw a faint glow around her eyes, but knew now wasn't the time.

"That is my dead mother you are talking about! That is my father you are talking about! What gives you any right to say anything like that about them?! About me?! My mother was a huntress, not some bar maid, and ten times the person you ever will be!" By now the glow around her eyes began to intensify, but just as quickly as it started, it ceased as Ruby fell unconscious.

"You fucked up Ice Queen"

 **AN/ Oh shit Winter just got decked hard! And how about that new episode, huh? Can't wait to see where volume 5 takes us, and I already can't wait for the soundtrack, Jeff Williams gets better every year, I swear. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN/ Hello once again everyone! Short authors note today, not much going on, other than thanksgiving being tomorrow. Speaking of which, I hope you all have a good thanksgiving! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

"I've never seen Ruby that angry before." Weiss said, still I shock from what happened.

"She never has been, but she is very defensive of her family, especially her mother. To be fair though, nobody has ever been stupid enough to insult her mother." Qrow explained as he made sure Ruby was comfortable. Winter was sat by herself, away from the group, her pride damaged.

"Usually I'm around, and people knew me, they wouldn't dare upset Ruby. But I guess your sister just doesn't think things through all the way." Yang shot. Weiss knew that she should at least attempt to defend her, but couldn't bring herself to. Winter deserved what had happened to her, and she knew there was no way to justify what she had said.

"Honestly, I just hope Ruby is ok. If she passed out from sheer anger alone, she might not be capable of a fight in the coming days." Blake reasoned.

"She'll be alright, and it wasn't anger that caused her to pass out. Her mother did something very similar." Qrow said as he prepared dinner. Their location wasn't ideal, but it would have to do, they were only a short walk away from where they landed, and had little cover.

"What do you mean? Is it bad?" Yang asked.

"No, nothing like that. Tell me, when you look at Ruby, or Summer, what's the first thing that catches your attention?" Qrow asked as he held out a photo of him and Summer.

"They both wear capes?" Yang asked, receiving a shake of the head from Qrow.

"They look alike?" Blake asked, getting a hand gesture that said she was only barely on the right track.

"They both have silver eyes?" Weiss asked, not even sounding sure of her answer.

"Bingo. Have you ever heard of the legends of silver eyed warriors?" Receiving blank stares, he continued "The legends say that a single look could destroy an entire horde of grimm, that they were the best of the best, the pinnacle of the guardians of humanity. However, they had begun to disappear in recent generations and nobody could say why."

Qrow looked up from stirring the soup to see that everyone was following him. Seeing that even Winter was listening, Qrow continued.

"Well, what the legends don't tell you is how they actually do it. Silver eyes come with one hell of a benefit, magic." Qrow looked around as faces twisted in confusion "Nobody knows how they got their power or why it was gifted to them. One of the oldest legends say that it came from a survivor of an old village, and her eyes came to reflect how she felt inside. Another said it was given in a desperate bargain of an old wizard before a tribe was overrun. Point is, nobody knows anything about it, other than it's hereditary." Qrow explained as he took the soup off the fire.

"So, what you're saying is that Ruby has magic eyes, that she can use to destroy grimm?" Weiss asked, unsure.

"In simple terms yes, but it's not just that. I'm sure you noticed how dangerous she can be when she's fighting grimm, right? Well, the scary part is, it's not specific. If Ruby decided to go off the deep end, there isn't much anyone could do to stop her. Her unnatural aura reserves and reflexes are because she shares the heritage of the old warriors. What happened today was her activating those very powers. Summer did the same thing, only with more collateral damage than a speeding right hook." Qrow chuckled darkly.

"That is both really cool, and kinda scary. Is there anyone that could train her to use it more effectively, or is it just something that you learn as you go?" Yang asked.

"Well, had Summer not, disappeared, she would have taught her when she came of age. But, sadly we don't have that luxury anymore, so it'll have to be me, Glynda and Oz." Qrow subconsciously reached for his flask, but remembered his promise and sighed.

"Well, eat up, it's going to get cold if you don't eat it now." Qrow spoke solemnly as he began to pass out bowls and spoons. Ensuring that Ruby was comfortable, he stood up with two bowls in his hands. Walking towards where Winter sat "Regardless of what you did, you still need to eat. I think you learned lesson for this." Qrow offered her a bowl before moving to sit on his own, away from prying eyes.

'There must be something I can do to apologize to them' Winter thought as she brought her spoon to her mouth. Eating in relative silence, Winter listened to her sister talk with her teammates. 'Weiss is lucky to have them as teammates, Beacon really is doing good for her.'

"I miss you Summer. If only you could see your little rosebud now." Winter froze. She could only barely hear Qrow speak, but she still heard it nonetheless. Now Winter felt even more guilty for what she had said.

'Perhaps the General would allow me to take some time off. Perhaps I can treat them to dinner.' Winter began to run through multiple ideas in her head, each one not satisfying enough to her. Opening her scroll, she wrote two separate messages to be sent when they were close enough to a relay tower. 'This will have to suffice.'

"Hey, Ruby, careful now. Take it nice and slow." Yang spoke up, catching the attention of the two adults.

"What... Happened?" Ruby asked as Blake supported her.

"Well, how about Qrow explains that, alright? You have soup though, so why don't we get you started on that first." Yang said as she handed Blake the bowl.

"Good to see you're up, and Yang's right, right now isn't the time to talk, you need to eat and rest up, we need you at your best, rest up, and when we get back, we'll talk about what happened, sound good?" Qrow asked. Receiving a quiet nod from Ruby, Qrow smirked "Good, now eat up, made your favorite soup."

Walking away from the four girls, Qrow made himself comfortable under his tree. He knew that he would need to set up watch rotations, and he knew that Ruby would insist that she would be alright, but he wasn't risking her. Weiss, Yang or Blake would have to watch over her through the night, and two-hour shifts were easy, but who was he willing to sacrifice to Ruby.

"I can take an extended shift. Let them rest instead. I know full well that you're worried about her." Winter suggested as she sat on the opposite side of the tree.

"You know it's going to take more than that if you're looking for forgiveness." Qrow spat.

"And I'm aware of that, and more than willing to try and rectify my mistakes. You and I never saw eye to eye, but had I known what had happened to your family, I'm certain that we would have gotten along more than we fought."

"Well, had my daughter not limited the booze for me, I'd say I was so drunk that I imagined some kind of apology from you. Tell you what, I'll take the first three hours, you take the next four, then the girls can take the last hour."

"That is, more fair than I expected. I can agree to that." Winter agreed. As she stood up, Qrow commented.

"You know, you can actually be a decent person to talk to. When you're not being a bitch."

"Yeah, I seem to have noticed that too."

 **AN/ And done! So my college had to cancel classes today, kinda what happens when somebody makes a threat to the campus, but hey, they got the guy before anything happens, so we're all good! Anyways, have a great day, and until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN/ Hello again to all of you wonderful people! My next semester is starting next week, and so with that a new schedule, and this time, it's not going to be very forgiving. I will still try to keep up, but between classes and work, I doubt I'll be able to write as often as I would like, but we'll see what happens. Anyways, let's get on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

"Should we wake her?" Weiss asked, ready to begin their hour of watch.

"Nah, Ruby doesn't do this normally, I'd say leave them. Besides, I doubt Qrow would let us wake her at this point anyways." Yang conceded to her own point. After Winter woke Weiss at the end of her watch, she immediately fell asleep against the tree she had claimed as her own. While Weiss was busy waking Yang and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she failed to notice Ruby somewhere other than her bed roll.

"After last night, I would say she deserves the extra rest anyway. We need her to be ready for anything." Blake agreed as she stretched, her back popping.

"Think Qrow will give your sister hell?" Yang asked, genuinely curious.

"You know your uncle better than I do Yang, but I know how Winter is, and she has probably already begun to regret what she did." Weiss explained as she folded her bed roll.

"Forgive my being pessimistic, but I'll believe it when I see it. You've proven yourself as not being a terrible person, but I've yet to see the same of your sister." Blake shot plainly.

"And that's understandable, but believe me when I say this, Winter and I both understand the importance of family, even if we don't show it." Weiss defended. Weiss knew what was at stake here, she had to play both sides, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"So, what do you think we'll find? According to the files, this is supposed to be one of the biggest installations the White Fang has ever had." Yang said, hoping she could change the subject before the heiress and faunus went to each other's throats.

"Biggest near Vale. Mistral has the largest base, not shocking considering that's where most of the high-ranking members usually stay. But to have most of the leadership here, something is up, and Vale is certainly the target." Blake explained, taking the bait.

"Thankfully, we have a literal birdman, a practiced infiltrator and a sniper. No matter how tight the security, we're getting in." Weiss added, falling for Yang's distraction as well.

"Should we start getting breakfast around? It'll take some time to cook and we have about twenty minutes until it's time to wake people up." Yang asked as she stirred the ashes.

"Might as well. What do we have, any real food or is it raisins and jerky?" Blake asked.

"Looks like we have bacon, raisins, and eggs. Tiny ass pan too." Yang joked.

"Better than any alternative. I'll get some wood, Blake, you set up something to cook everything on?" Weiss asked as she stood, ensuring she had her rapier secured.

"Sure, shouldn't be too hard. Try to bring me a decent log, I'll need it so Yang can cook the eggs without burning herself." Blake asked. Not even deciding to question it, Weiss agreed and was off.

"You know, I've always wondered about the White Fang. How did it go from being peaceful protests and boycotting to violence? I've never heard any official story, and all the news gave was speculation and half-baked ideas." Yang asked.

"Well, this might be a shock for you, but my father actually founded the White Fang. He and my mom were at the forefront of the movement, doing whatever they could to peacefully stand up against racism. But about six years ago, the faunus became restless. In response to the demand for more action, my father stepped down as leader." Blake explained.

"So, it was because of a management shakeup? And I'm sorry to ask, but what happened to your parents?" Yang asked, now curious.

"Well, I stayed behind, as you probably guessed. I got swept up in the call for action, and so I turned my back on them. I thought they were weak. But now that I've left, I see why my father always said violence was never the answer. Ever since I left, I've felt like a disappointment, that I should be ashamed that I was so blinded that I turned my back on my own parents. I doubt they would even want to see me again after all that I've done." Blake admitted. She could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Are you sure?" Blake almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Weiss behind her.

"How long have you been there?" Blake asked, feeling even more ashamed of herself.

"Long enough. But you didn't answer my question, are you sure about that?" Weiss asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure that your parents are ashamed of you? From the sounds of it, you only know your side, and have imposed your own thoughts over your parents." Weiss explained, waiting patiently as she began putting wood over the low flame.

"Weiss, I turned my back on my parents, called them weak, idiots. I stood by the terrorists that became the White Fang and ridiculed their ideas of peaceful protests. How could they not be?" Blake fought to keep from openly crying.

"It sounds like you're making excuses. Yang and Ruby both have a, healthy, relationship with their parents, and you still have a chance. You said you haven't spoken to them? Then get in touch with them, they have to know you're at Beacon." Weiss reasoned "And also, tell this to Ruby, it's not fair that she doesn't know this but we do."

"You're right, she does deserve to know, now isn't the time." Sighing, Blake stood "I'm going to wake the others up, how much longer on breakfast?"

"Not too much longer, now would be a good time to wake them up." Yang agreed. As Blake walked over to the others, Weiss couldn't help but sigh.

"While I'm not going to pretend that I know what her life has been like, she can't possibly believe her parents would hate her, could she?" Weiss asked, careful to avoid Blake's keen hearing.

"She has Ruby by her side now, she won't let this go unanswered. Hopefully this won't end up like our first semester." Yang shuddered at the memory.

"Hopefully, I doubt it would though, I don't think anyone is capable of hurting Ruby, especially someone as guilt ridden as her. Anyways, let's focus on the task at hand. Now then, I believe I deserve some of my girlfriends cooking?" Weiss asked as she pulled herself into Yang's side.

"Yang if my bacon is chewy, I will shave your head while you sleep." Ruby threatened as she wiped sleep from her eye.

"Any preference from you Blake?" Yang asked as she began to portion out the eggs.

"Cooked, that's all that matters to me." Blake replied as she pulled Ruby into her lap.

"Alright, fair enough. Think Winter will complain about how it's cooked?" Yang asked the white themed girl.

"She's a specialist in the Atlesian military, to her, food is food at this point." Weiss responded for her sister.

"Fair point. Eggs are done, Bacon will be soon." Yang passed around the plates as she watched the bacon continue to cook.

"Alright firecracker, should I be scared, or did you actually inherit something else from your mother?" Qrow asked, scooping up a plate for himself.

"Oh please, unlike dad, I actually know how to do something that isn't following the instructions on a box." Yang defended herself. As Winter sat down with her plate, Qrow cleared his throat.

"Alright, now that we're all here and awake, let's go over some details. This place is going to be well guarded, and getting in won't be easy. Ruby, I want you to hang back with the others while Blake and I find a way in. Once we get everyone inside, we're splitting up. Yang, Weiss, you're with Winter. Ruby, Blake, you're with me." Waiting for everyone to show they understood, he continued.

"We're all getting a map of the place, thankfully the floor plan is relatively symmetrical, so we'll enter from the north or south, and move along the east and west corridors. Keep in touch, and don't raise the alarms. Should the alarms be raised, the mission is a bust and we leave immediately, no questions, understood?" Qrow left no room for an argument.

"Good. We're looking for Arthur, the leader of the White Fang. Apparently, Ozpin brokered a deal with one of the lieutenants, by the name of Sienna Khan. While she was none too happy about working with humans, our capture of Adam was enough to shake her confidence in the organization. In return for selling out her higher ups, she has been promised immunity, as well as leadership of the White Fang, as long as she ceases their terroristic ways." Waiting for anyone to speak up, Qrow looked for something to drink.

"I knew Sienna from the old days of the White Fang. She was always more, active, than most of the crowds, as well as harboring more of the anti-human sentiment, but she was never unreasonable. If she hasn't changed much, she'll keep to her promise." Blake explained, speaking for the legitimacy of Sienna's promise.

"I'll buy it. So, we capture Arthur, and any other higher ups are expendable. Sienna has put together her own force to deal with any stragglers that cause problems. Hopefully we'll be in, out, done." Standing, Qrow began to dispatch the relevant files to his team. With silent nods and looks, everyone stood, ready to carry out their mission. Little did they know, they would be in the fight of their lives.

 **AN/ Bit of an exposition dump here, but eh, it's not like I plan these out, so it could have gone in literally any possible direction, oh well, shit happens. Anyways, I have some long-term plans both for this story, and some new stories. Also, I might try to branch out again into some other bases for fanfiction, I'm heavily considering getting into Star Wars the Clone Wars as a new base for writing. Tell me what you think, would you rather I continue writing RWBY or would you like to see me do something else at some point? Ultimately, I write for you guys first. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm back, and with class coming down hard, I figured it's time to take a small break and write. Also, two things to say today, Monster Hunter World is amazing, and I love the insect glaive. Second, those of you that frequent my profile will notice a story now missing. I've given up on LNZZ, it's a dead story and has been for a while now. So now instead of that, I will be moving on to the next story in my backlog. For those of you that have been with me for a while, you'll hopefully remember a question I asked a while back, when I asked if you would rather see Ruby/Ren, or Ruby/Arslan. Well my new story will focus on Ruby/Arslan, specifically on a "Blind" Ruby. Anyways, if you want more, you'll have to wait for the first chapter. Anyways, onwards!**

Blake was more than used to having to sneak around, she was Adam's go to infiltrator after all. But now she also had Ruby with her to calm her nerves.

"Ease up there, you push too hard and that window will fall in." Qrow advised. Blake could only sigh, for as much as she had done this, the veteran huntsman still showed she had flaws in her technique. "Don't get me wrong, you're doing better than most, but if I can take a moment to teach, I will."

"Yes dad, we get it. Blake, you ready?" Ruby asked, ready to climb up the tower of her dad and girlfriend.

"Yeah, I can hold it like this for so long though, so be quick and be ready to catch it if it falls." Blake said, straining to keep the glass in place. Moving as steady as possible, Ruby climbed onto Qrow's shoulders. After making sure they were still stable, Ruby continued, bracing herself against Blake and the wall.

"You're lucky you're so light, otherwise this wouldn't have worked." Qrow commented as Ruby began to hang from the window.

"You know Winter, or I could have just used a glyph, right?" Weiss asked, standing back with Yang and Winter.

"Did you forget how much noise those make?" Qrow asked, not waiting for a response as Ruby managed to hoist herself up and through the window. Grabbing Gambol Shroud on her way down, Ruby landed as softly as she could. Suddenly, Blake gasped as the window fell through. Thinking quickly, Ruby turned around and grabbed it as she fell with it.

"Are you alright Ruby?" Blake asked, worry filling her voice.

"I'm alright, just a little dusty now. I'm sending your sword over, you ready?" Ruby asked as she unraveled the ribbon.

"Throw it." Was all Ruby needed before she threw it through the opening. "Weiss, you first, you're almost as light as Ruby."

As they slowly managed to slide through the opening, Ruby kept an ear out for anyone that might be coming.

"Alright, Winter, you're in first. Once you're in, take your team and move west, keep in contact." Qrow ordered.

"Understood. And Qrow, be careful, you have people depending on you now." Winter added as she climbed up and over.

"Keep that up Winter and I'll start to think you stole your last name." Qrow spoke quietly as he transformed into a bird and flew through.

"Alright, Winter has a head start on us, if we move now, we should be able to meet up halfway." Blake explained as she peered down the hallway.

"Alright. Ruby, I want you to use your semblance as little as possible. If they find rose petals, they'll likely trip the alarms, got it?" Qrow asked sternly.

"Yes dad, I understand."

"Good, now let's go, I'm not letting Ice Queen beat us."

 _*Winter*_

"So, what exactly are we looking for, aside from a big lion guy?" Yang asked as she inspected the room they were in.

"Any kind of information that we can use against them. I know it's not part of our mission, but any information we can gather will be useful." Winter explained.

"Makes sense I guess. What do you two think of Sienna though, think she'll hold her end of the bargain?" Yang asked as she pulled open the last file cabinet.

"She understands what's at stake, or at least I feel she does. I remember father showing a small interest in her after a particularly nasty raid." Weiss explained.

"Nothing here. Looks like we'll have to keep searching." Yang spoke as she closed the cabinet. Suddenly they heard voices.

"I don't care what you feel Timber. The fact that you lost Adam means I now must speak directly with Arthur, and my employer can't afford any more delays. Unless you would like to explain why your hideout burned to the ground." A woman threatened. Timber visibly gulped while the three women did everything they could to be silent.

"Understood ma'am."

"Good, now please, lead the way."

Waiting for the hall to become silent again, Winter let go of a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Bringing her scroll up, she fired a quick message to Qrow before signaling her sister and teammate to follow.

 _*Qrow*_

Keeping to the shadows was harder than he realized. Qrow was straining to keep out of view of the passing guards. Holding his position until he heard them pass, Qrow sighed.

"I can only hope Winter is having a harder time than we are." Was all Qrow could say before a message flashed across his scroll.

"What's up, did they find something?" Ruby asked

"Maybe, it doesn't say much. All it says is 'Outside influence, threats of fire' and I have no idea what to make of that." Qrow rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Then it hit him. "My last mission, the one where you four came to help. Adam and Arthur were talking about a woman, said that she was working with them. But unless she threatened to burn them all, I have no idea."

"That doesn't make sense, the White Fang would never work with an outside influence." Blake started, slowing as she spoke as something clicked. And Ruby caught on too.

"They're the connection between Roman and the White Fang. Someone is pulling strings, using the White Fang as puppets. But how does this all connect?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"I don't know, and I really don't like this. This is bigger than we anticipated. We might have to cut our losses now and escape while they don't know we're here." Qrow reasoned.

"No, then we lose Sienna and the problem grows, Sienna already doesn't trust you, this will just make her hate humanity even more, we have to follow through." Blake stopped Qrow.

"She's right dad, we can't stop. Now let's go." Ruby left no room for argument as her and Blake turned back down the hall. 'I swear Summer, the older she gets, the more like you she becomes.'

Continuing in silence, the dark themed trio eventually found themselves in the center hall, overlooking a massive stockpile of dust as well as a growing gathering of faunus. Shortly after, Winter, Weiss and Yang found them.

"I assume you got my message?" Winter asked, keeping a low profile.

"Yeah, I did, and you just found a huge missing link. This whole thing is bigger than we realized." Qrow explained.

"How so? I thought it was just the White Fangs leadership?" Weiss asked.

"No, it's bigger than that. There is some outside influence, a third party using the White Fang as a front, and they don't even realize it. We have to go to Ozpin as soon as we can." Qrow explained, worry creeping into his voice.

"Hey, we got this. Now where is Arthur?" Yang asked, looking down into the crowd. Almost as if on cue, Arthur and Timber walked on stage.

"My brothers and sisters! We are here tonight to bring you an explanation! Some of you already know, others have only heard the rumors, but we are here to put an end to the rumors! Adam Taurus has been captured and is in custody of the huntsmen!" Following his announcement, a series of gasps and boos were heard through the large room.

"But fear not! His contact has made herself known and has promised us our brother back! We will have our revenge against the humans, we shall end the suffering the faunus have endured, we shall become the masters of this world!" Arthur exclaimed, receiving cheers from every faunus in the room.

"This is bad, we have to find out what they're planning." Qrow spoke hurriedly.

"Qrow, calm down, you're only going to draw attention to us, and then this whole mission goes under." Winter chastised.

"For now, I need you all to get your rest. We have a busy month ahead of us. We are to begin moving this dust to the southeast of Vale, in Mountain Glenn. From there we will lie in wait, and strike when the opportunity presents itself. We shall bring humanity to its knees!" Arthur finished. As the crowd dispersed, Qrow thought of a plan.

"Winter, take this. It's a tracker, keep it on at all times. I'm going to follow Arthur, and you will follow, all of you. When I engage him, I need you to hurry and overpower him. HE's strong, but he's not that strong. We have to move fast, do you understand?" Qrow waited for some form of acknowledgement before continuing.

"Alright, keep an eye out for any guards, from here on out, eliminate any threats to your safety or the mission." Leaving no chance to argue, Qrow shifted, turning into a bird and flying after Arthur.

"Well, this just got interesting."

 **AN/ And done! Tomorrow I should be able to start my next story, if not just wait until next week. Sadly, this semester is kind of kicking my ass, but I'm excited to start this story and explain everything. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **Hello once again everyone! So, for those of you who haven't noticed, I now have a new story up, titled, A Life in Darkness, And I would really appreciate it if you would at least check it out. It's the first time where I'm working with a disabled character rather than a slightly altered character, and any feedback on it is appreciated. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Some days, Weiss couldn't understand why Yang would have chosen to fight with her fists. Today was not one of those days. Weiss watched as Yang led the charge, beating down anyone unlucky enough to cross them with only one swing.

"Your teammate is rather, reckless, isn't she?" Winter asked as Ruby and Yang finished hiding the incapacitated patrol.

"No, just very free spirited. She may look like she has no plan, but that is far from the truth." Weiss explained as she caught her breath. Qrow had long disappeared from their sight, leaving the five girls to follow him through the twisting halls in the hopes that they could find Arthur quickly.

"Alright, that's the last of them. Are we close now?" Yang asked as she stretched her arms up. Weiss, for all her proper training and teaching, couldn't help but stare at Yang's exposed abs. Catching herself before her sister could catch her, Weiss turned quickly to the remainder of her team.

"We should be, according to the floor plans, there are only a few more rooms that Arthur would choose to reside in, even for a small office." Blake explained, her scroll showing the layout of the building.

"Good, let's push on then, the sooner we can get out, the better." Winter advised as she herself stretched. Running through the halls behind Yang again allowed Weiss more time to think.

'What am I going to do. At this rate, Winter is going to find out about Yang and I.' Was all Weiss could think before she was pulled from her thoughts

"Qrow?" Blake asked no one in particular. Hearing his name, Qrow got down from his small perch and transformed.

"Glad you could finally make it." Qrow joked.

"Did you manage to find Arthur?" Winter asked as their group quickly ducked into a nearby room.

"Yeah, I did, but he's currently talking with our mystery person. I wouldn't dare barge in on that. They're just around the corner in the largest room." Qrow explained. As everyone got comfortable, Blake stood next to the door, using her superior hearing to listen out into the hall.

"Weiss, may I speak to you for a moment please." Winter asked, gesturing to the back of the room. As the two white themed sisters, moved away from the group, Yang looked worriedly to Weiss.

"Is something wrong Winter?" Weiss asked keeping her voice down.

"Something is troubling you. I could tell when we last stopped. A Schnee must not let their worry be so blatantly obvious, so tell me, what troubles you?" Winter asked. Weiss was shocked, she was so sure that she hadn't been caught.

"I appreciate the concern Winter, but I'm fine, really." Weiss tried to deflect. Weiss wasn't ready to open up to her sister about her relationship.

"Weiss, I've spent most of your years training you, teaching you. I know when something is wrong. Is it perhaps one of your teammates?" Weiss was shocked. Winter was reading her like a book, and it scared her somewhat.

"I'm worried for my friends of course, this is our first high stakes mission, and it keeps getting worse as it goes on." Weiss half lied. While it was true that this mission kept getting worse, it proved to not worry Weiss as much.

"That's not what I asked, Weiss. I saw the looks you and the blonde have given each other since we've left. Is she troubling you, harassing you?" Winter asked, pushing for an answer she knew to be honest.

"Yang? No, she isn't giving me any problems." Weiss replied, thankful that the room was big enough to keep most of the other occupants from listening in.

"Then fill me in here. You seem troubled by something more personal than your team, and Yang seems to be the center of it. Weiss, you can trust me with anything, I thought I had made that abundantly clear over the years." Winter prodded again. Between the intense stare and the last words spoken, Weiss spilled over.

"I'm gay!" Weiss shouted, only loud enough to draw attention. Winter was taken aback by the sudden declaration.

"Weiss, I- "

"Winter, I'm gay, and dating Yang Xiao Long." Weiss said, finishing her sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me Weiss, why hide it? Do you really think I share our father's views?" Winter asked, hurt that her own sister hid this from her.

"I was scared, Winter. I've been able to keep the media from finding out, but I'm terrified of what father would do if he ever found out about her." Weiss admitted.

"Weiss, I should smack you for hiding this from me. But tell me, does she make you happy?" Winter asked as Weiss looked up with teary eyes.

"Like no other. She knows how to comfort me when I need it, she can make me smile when I'm stressed. She keeps me from over working myself and I keep her focused." Weiss admitted. It felt strange to say it out loud, but now that she had been confronted, it was all out on the table now.

"Then I see no problem. You care for each other, if your story is anything to go by. I wish you had told me this sooner, instead of hiding it from me. I want you to be happy Weiss, now go sit with her, I can tell she's worried." Winter gestured to the blonde. Not needing any more encouragement, Weiss stepped away from her sister.

"You know, maybe I was wrong about you in more ways than one." Qrow chuckled.

"Our father is not the Schnee standard, you know. Weiss and I have been there for each other for as long as we've been able." Winter explained.

"Right, next you'll tell me that you were raised by a butler instead of either of your parents." Qrow joked. Seeing the look on her face, Qrow stopped "Wait, don't tell me?"

"Yes, we were raised by the staff, specifically a butler named Klein."

"Wow, my turn to say I didn't know." Qrow apologized.

"It's not like you didn't earn it. Though I have to say, its odd to be on the other end." Winter admitted.

"Well, let's agree that this will end from now on and- "

"She's gone, its just him." Blake cut in.

 **AN/ Next chapter, I swear we get back into the action. Again, if you haven't checked out A Life In Darkness, please go and check it out, I would appreciate it immensely. I will be applying for a new job soon, so who knows what that will do to my ability to write, but we'll see. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ I'm Back! Let's get this show on the road. So, I wanted to take the time to thank a reader of "A Life in Darkness" For a hot second, because they gave me a review that was very helpful. I started writing fanfiction as a way to get my creative and story telling skills active again, and while I feel that I've improved from when I first started, I know I've leveled out, until recently. They brought up many points and things to work on, and I'm grateful to them for it, so I wanted to say this, I know my work is well liked, but I'm always seeking to improve, any constructive criticism you may have will always be appreciated. Anyways, enough of my little PSA, let's get on with the story!**

Ruby's heart hammered in her chest, just on the other side of this door, were two faunus, responsible for countless crimes and lives lost, including her own mothers. Breathing deep to steady her nerves, Ruby looked to her father. Seeing the worry and encouragement she needed, Ruby held strong. Qrow, not wasting any time, gave Winter the go ahead. As the elder Schnee activated her summoning glyphs, Qrow kicked in the door, allowing the pair of beowolves to rush into the room, followed by Yang and Weiss.

"Ruby, Blake, GO!" Was all the pair needed before they rushed in as well. Yang was currently slugging it out with Timber, while Weiss danced around Arthur, dodging his wide swings. Ruby ran for her sister, scythe at the ready while Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Arthur, entangling his arm in the ribbon. As Ruby swiped at Timber's legs, Qrow and Winter stormed in, delivering a devastating blow to the leaders. With his sword pointed at Arthurs throat, Qrow spoke.

"Arthur Flax, you are under arrest on charges of grand theft, murder, terrorism and treason. Surrender now and the law may view you favorably." Qrow snarled as Arthur lay on the ground, still attempting to come to terms with what had just happened.

"You fool, you think this would all end with me gone? I'll skin you alive in front of your own daughter before I crush her windpipe!" Arthur spat, ready for a fight.

"You are in no position to make threats. We have all the cards, so I'll say it again, surrender now, or we will drag you back to Vale by force." Qrow repeated. Receiving no answer, Qrow was becoming annoyed.

"You may think so, but I have something you would never have expected." Arthur stated with such confidence, Qrow was shocked. Here he had a man pinned to the floor, a large sword pointed at his throat, and here said man was, as confident as ever. The silence in the room was palpable, one could hear a needle drop to the floor. However, it was Blake that heard it first. The ceiling groaned, popped, before eventually falling though.

"And here I thought it would be boring!" A tall, lanky man exclaimed as he stood from the dust cloud. The first feature about the man that stuck out was the tail, one belonging to a scorpion. The second were the claw like blades attached to his wrists. Qrow paled at the sight he saw.

"Tyrian." Was all he said before smacking Arthur with the flat of his blade. Not pausing to check that his target was down, Qrow shifted his sword to its scythe form. "What are you doing here?" Qrow growled, standing between the strange faunus and the girls.

"Why, I'm only here to ensure the queens plans go as they're supposed to! What with you hunters always meddling about." Tyrian spoke in a tone that most would assume he was insane.

"Winter, grab Arthur and run. None of you are any match for him." Qrow ordered.

"Oh, what's this? The infamous Qrow Branwen leading a team?! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Tyrian exclaimed as he fell into a psychotic laughing fit. "I've been itching for a challenge, my glorious queen wouldn't let me fight that silver eyed wench you brought with you all those years ago, but at least I can kill you."

Qrow knew he had to stall for time, even with Winter's support, he had to keep Tyrian occupied. He didn't want Ruby learning about the mess he was involved in, she was still young, and had a full life ahead of her.

"Tell me Tyrian, what do you get from the White Fang doing your dirty work? You wouldn't be dealing with them if they didn't serve a purpose, and I doubt you have any plans for them after this is all said and done." Qrow prodded, trying to pull information.

"I tell you what, I'll tell you all about it, when you're dead!" Tyrian shouted as he lunged at the veteran huntsman. Sidestepping, Qrow caught the lithe man in his scythe, preventing him from getting to the others, who were now scrambling to escape. Looking back at the escaping party, Tyrian recognized something.

"If you want them, you have to get through me!" Qrow shouted as he threw Tyrian across the room, knocking over shelves and sending papers flying. Descending upon the downed faunus, Qrow let loose, not leaving the fight to chance. He knew he was at a disadvantage, the sheer size of his weapon hindering his performance in the rather small office space.

"I never knew the wench had a daughter. Tell me, is she as gullible as her mother was?" Tyrian poked, accompanying his statement with a retaliation, swatting aside the scythe and attempting to grapple the huntsman.

"If you touch a single hair, I will rip you limb from limb, and cut your heart out with your own tail." Qrow growled, attempting to find an opening in the barrage of attacks. Suddenly, a blur of white rushed by Qrow, pulling Tyrian away from him.

"If you wished for an early death, you could have just said so." Winter stated as she strolled through the door. The beowolf held back as Tyrian matched its strength.

"And I thought I told you to run." Qrow spat as he dusted himself off.

"You can worry about your daughter, you can worry about your niece, you can even worry about their partners, but I will not allow you to worry about me." Winter spoke defiantly as Tyrian wrestled the white beowolf off him and destroyed it.

"So, you and the wench had a daughter? Oh, this will be WONDERFUL news to the queen!" Tyrian laughed.

"Winter, hold him down and we'll all get out of here. I wasn't lying when I said he was out of your league." Qrow ordered.

"I demand a full explanation when we return."

"Deal." Was all Qrow responded as Winter summoned an ursa major. With a roar, the ursa charged the scorpion faunus, pinning the man to the wall. With their distraction covered, the duo turned to run. With their attention focused solely on escaping, they forgot about Timber. Leaping out from the door, he slammed Winter against the wall and held Qrow by the throat.

"You won't escape from this now." Timber growled, as Qrow lost hold of his weapon. Winter was struggling to regain her breath, and with no help in sight, the duo began to lose hope. Tyrian struggled against the ursa's hold, but he wasn't their worry now. Qrow looked to Winter, hoping he could convey some unspoken order to run and save herself. But looking in her eyes, he saw the same defiance he always saw. As Winter struggled to stand, Timber hit her again, swinging his arm wide. Striking her, he laughed.

"And now, I can kill a Schnee, and you. You will no longer be a thorn in our side. And when I'm done with you, I'll kill your daughter too. And there will be nothing anyone can do to-" Timber was cut off as a gunshot reverberated against the enclosed walls. Looking down to his chest, the sea of red contrasted greatly again the light grey outfit. Dropping his victim, Timber clutched his wound. Not wasting any time, Qrow used what was left of his strength to throw Timber down. Pulling Winter to her feet, they ran.

"Dad! You're okay!" Ruby pulled the two along.

"Of course, we are, we had it all under control." Qrow assured her, rather unconvincingly.

"Right, which is why I had to take that shot." Ruby shot back. "So, who was that?" Ruby asked, leading the way.

"Later, we have to get back to Beacon. With him here, we aren't safe." Qrow explained as he helped readjust Winter as she used him for support.

"Just a little further, Yang blasted a hole through the wall, Weiss is making sure Arthur doesn't go anywhere." Ruby explained as the sounds of combat rose in volume. Turning the corner, Qrow was impressed by what he saw. Yang and Blake were holding their own against a horde of White Fang.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

 **AN/ And done! Just got done working 37 hours over the span of a weekend, and I was ready to write. So here is Tyrian, the plot, it thickens! Again, I enjoy seeing helpful reviews, it shows that I still have much to learn, every little bit helps. I may be able to run a new chapter for A Life In Darkness this week, we'll see, but until next time, have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Holy fuck two uploads in one day only three hours apart, let's do this!**

Fighting their way out of the base proved to be easier than anybody had initially thought. With the White Fangs leadership now gone and the only viable threat occupied, the sea of grunts could do nothing to stop the small strike team. With Winter bringing forth a larger summon, a deathstalker this time, the hole they escaped through was now plugged. Running for their rendezvous point, everybody was focused purely on running.

"Ruby, how the hell do you run like that?" Blake asked, sucking in deep breaths of air while Ruby appeared to barely break a sweat. With Arthur secured, everyone was able to rest now that they had reached the point.

"Blake, I haven't had a cardio workout that intense in years. I was running laps around Yang when I was five." Ruby joked.

"Transport is on its way. Ruby, amazing shot back there." Qrow struggled to speak between breaths.

"Alright Branwen, talk. Who was that? And why were you so willing to throw yourself away over him?" Winter asked, steadying herself against a tree.

"That, was Tyrian. He is a puppet for the literal queen of grimm, Salem." Qrow spoke with a serious tone, inviting no interruptions. "She is the reason why we as hunters exist, and why the grimm exist and hunt us. Ozpin will explain when we get back, but you will not speak of this to anyone."

"We understand dad." Was all that was said as Ruby turned to the rest of her team. As everyone settled in while they waited, only small glances were shared between the four. With the four youngest members of his little team now occupied, Qrow went over his report in his head. Ozpin was not going to be happy with this little turn of events. He agreed with Ozpin regarding the students, they were training for a life of hell, they shouldn't have to grow up before they had to.

"Qrow, explain something to me, if you don't mind." Winter borderline demanded.

"What do you need?" Qrow stared at her, hardened red meeting icy blue.

"What will this mean for us? For them?" Winter asked, worry showing in her voice.

"Knowing Ozpin, they won't be normal students anymore. They know what is truly going on in this world. As for you, you will likely advance no further in the Atlesian military, at least not easily. You will be answering to Ozpin more than Ironwood." Qrow explained.

"And why is that? Surely I have some choice in the matter." Winter shot defiantly.

"You would think so. Tell me, what have you noticed about all the headmasters?" Qrow asked. Winter knew that this was one of his many loaded questions.

"I know that the headmasters all seem to be friends and keep each other updated on any new events." Winter admitted to her lack of knowledge.

"While correct, something you don't know is that they all answer to Ozpin. He runs the whole show around all of the academies, from Beacon to Signal, Atlas to Vacuo, so on and so forth. What Ozpin says, goes." Qrow explained.

"And why does he have that much power? Surely there are many reasons as to why that would be illegal." Winter countered.

"You would think, but that is for him to explain, should he so choose." Qrow ended with a resounding sigh, now resting before the bullhead reached them. Winter huffed in frustration. Conceding to Qrow, Winter rested as well.

Soon though, their rest was ended as the familiar roar of a bullhead hung above them.

"Alright, everybody in, leave nothing behind, got it? Ozpin is expecting us as soon as we land, afterwards, you're all free to go." Qrow spoke as the airship landed. Receiving various forms of acknowledgement, Qrow handled Arthur as everyone else climbed in. As he and Winter made sure Arthur was secure, the pilot began to lift off.

 _*That night at Beacon*_

"Qrow, while I do appreciate the concern over my students, I had every bit of confidence that you would succeed." Ozpin spoke as he led Qrow and his team to the tower.

"Oz, that's not what I meant when I said something went wrong. Salem is making moves, Tyrian was there, as well as another one of her puppets." Ozpin froze at the last bit.

"Tyrian was there? How much have you explained to them?" Ozpin asked, his tone turning dark.

"Only enough to keep them waiting for you." Qrow admitted.

"You five have learned a dark secret. Please, for now, I need your full cooperation. This is not something to be discussed in public." Ozpin spoke hurriedly, making for the tower with a newfound speed.

"Oz, there are a number of things you have to come clean to them about, regarding Ruby, Summer, and yourself." Qrow spoke, keeping pace with the headmaster.

"Understood. Glynda, block any calls and visitors for me, the queen is moving pawns." Ozpin ordered as they walked past the combat instructor, who nodded in some sort of secret understanding.

"Professor Ozpin, what's going on?" Ruby asked as they entered the elevator.

"Ruby, while I would rather you and your friends remain students, with recent events, that may no longer be possible." Ozpin replied in usual cryptic way.

"Professor, that doesn't make any sense." Yang argued.

"Easy firecracker, we'll explain, when we know we're alone." Qrow tried to calm his niece.

"I appreciate the help Qrow, but that won't be necessary. Miss Xiao Long, why did you come to my academy?" Ozpin asked.

"I wanted to see the world, live my life. Why?" Yang asked, even more confused.

"Admirable, however as a huntress, that may no longer be possible, at least not in the way you hoped." Ozpin explained as he stepped out of the elevator. "The world we live in is a dangerous one. With grimm attacking from one side and bandits attacking from the other, we have perhaps the most precarious existence ever known.

"Oz, might as well stop beating around the bush and get on with it, they want answers, not stories." Qrow remarked.

"Very well. Ladies, the life you see is merely a lie, an illusion, the reality is humanity always has been, and for the foreseeable future, will be, at war. Salem, the queen of grimm is darkness in a human form, but don't let that fool you, she is no mere mortal." Ozpin spoke as his desk flickered to life.

"What he's saying, is that Salem is as old as the first humans to walk this planet. She has always been here, trying to destroy us. Remember all of those old stories?" Qrow asked, filling in what Ozpin left out.

"All of them have some amount of truth than others. Many myths and legends exist, trying to explain our creation, however only one is true, the tale of the two brothers. Salem and the grimm were created by the younger brother to destroy what life the older had created. Since the creation of humans and faunus, the brothers locked themselves away, leaving behind four relics. Creation, destruction, choice and wisdom, each one is locked away in one of the academies that I helped build." Ozpin explained, noting the confused faces of the five women in front of him.

"You can't possibly be that old, its impossible!" Weiss argued.

"For Ozpin yes, for king Ozark though, I was very much able to." Ozpin countered.

"You're the man with two souls." Blake put two and two together, remembering one of her favorite books.

"I wouldn't say two, but that was the only way it made sense to anybody who knew. I was made immortal by the gods for a grave failure, one that allowed Salem to become what she has today. I bind with another's soul not destroying, or absorbing, but sharing. I have seen countless kingdoms fall, and untold amounts of bloodshed. My last great act of magic was creating the four maidens, but I have since hidden them away." Ozpin recounted sorrowfully.

"You mean that the maidens are real?" Winter asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I granted them their power, in the hopes they could help me save humanity, however, unlike Salem, I'm working with feelings and emotions, a need to live, sleep eat. She can create a devastating soldier at will, meanwhile I must hide my true intentions and spin the academies and as a hall of honor that only the most elite could join and graduate. I was serious when I said I had made more mistakes than any man, woman or child. I apologize for deceiving all of you, but I had to if humanity would continue to even exist, let alone thrive." Ozpin mourned the lives he lost silently as he brought up a display.

"Ozpin, why would you do this? What does this have to do with any of us, and how do we know you're telling the truth?" Yang spoke up.

"Because I had no other choice! I lost an entire kingdom and was punished by the gods to continue this fight, century after century. At first it was about ending this quickly, trying to undo this maddening war, but I have since resigned myself to this fate. My only hope now is that I can use what knowledge I have gained to save humanity not from just the grimm, but itself." Ozpin slumped in his chair.

"Ruby, you and your mother fit into this whole mess as well. Ozpin created the first band of silver eyed warriors, gifting them power unique to only them. One way to look at it is like a cheat code for one of your games. You have the power to destroy grimm with ease, something that any hunter would gladly kill for. However, Salem noticed and has hunted down anyone with silver eyes to the point of extinction." Qrow explained.

"And for that I am most sorry. All of those lives, gone. I'm sorry to have put such a burden upon you miss Rose, had I known what would happen, I would never have done so." Ozpin finished as his display flickered with a chess board.

"So, what do we do next?" Everyone stared at Ruby as if she just grew a second head.

"Ruby, you can't be serious. Did you not hear what he just said?!" Yang asked, ready to knock sense into her.

"I already have a target on my back, why not do something about it? I signed up for this to save people and give everyone a happy ending, and that hasn't changed. Sure, it just got a lot more dangerous, but we all knew the risks when we signed up, so what does this change?" Ruby argued as her eyes began to shine silver again. Staring down her team, none of them could come up with any actual answer that would defend their point.

"She's right." Blake said, starting the landslide.

"Are you kidding me? Marching into certain death is not what we signed up for Blake, we're not even legal adults yet." Weiss argued.

"I will not allow my sister to follow you blindly into battle, just so you can fight some proxy war!" Winter stood defiant. Without saying a word, Ozpin pulled up a file.

"This is Salem." Was all he said as one of his oldest images came to life. "Where she hides is entirely unknown, nowadays she makes her moves through her lieutenants, which she eventually turns into hybrid monstrosities." An Image of a man with his body replaced by an amalgamation of grimm body parts flashed briefly. "Should she win, that is what you would all be turned into, in a vey painful manner, against your will."

"We don't expect you to lay down your lives, hell, even I refuse to, but this war has stagnated until now, with Salem making her moves, it's time to make ours. You will still be students, but like the rest of us involved, you'll have a new little side job." Qrow explained.

"I'm in." Was all Ruby said, standing by Qrow's side.

"If she's in, I am too." Blake said as she followed suit.

"I'm only in this because Ruby is. If she folds, I do too." Yang spat before standing as well, leaving Weiss and Winter.

"Fine, only because someone has to make sure you coordinate yourselves." Weiss stood with a huff.

"What do you say Ice Queen, you in?" Qrow asked.

"Fine."

 **AN/ And that's a wrap! Plot thickens even more! Expect Arthur to return next chapter, as well as Sienna making an appearance, now if you'll excuse me, class starts soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN/ I'm back and holy hell, I'm trying to force this chapter out, because if it doesn't then this story has every chance of going under. I really don't want that, and I know you all don't, so here we go!**

As team RWBY walked back to their room, nobody dared speak. Ruby had given a silent order, something rarely done, much less to her own sister. Something that everyone had agreed on long ago was that if Ruby was glaring at you, you silenced yourself or she would do it for you. As Ruby opened the door to their room, she immediately grabbed her pajamas and began getting dressed. With Blake following suit, Yang and Weiss were left to their own devices as the latter shut the door and pulled Yang along.

"We're talking, now." Was all Weiss said, breaking the silence as she led the way to the stairs, intending to use the roof.

"What are we talking about?" Yang asked, as she followed.

"What just happened. This is too much to take in." Weiss responded.

"I figured Ruby would have made sure we didn't say anything." Yang spoke sarcastically.

"How can she be so ready to join a fight like this?" Weiss asked, not expecting an actual answer.

"I don't know. I don't even know that I trust Ozpin anymore. And my family is all involved? How do I know that I wasn't born just for this?" Yang said as she sat down on the ledge.

"Your family isn't like that, I can already tell. They're nothing like mine. But I agree with you about Ozpin. I honestly don't know what to feel. We just joined an almost literal suicide mission, Ruby and Blake jumped aboard with no hesitation, but honestly? This whole thing makes some sort of sense." Weiss admitted.

"Why do you think I tried to talk to Ruby? She's younger than us and yet she resigned herself to what Ozpin said. She has a target on her back? How am I supposed to react? I meant what I said, I'm only in this because Ruby is, I'm only making sure she's safe, nothing more." Yang sighed.

"We'll get through this together, we always do. Remember the breach?" Weiss asked, with only the smallest hints of a smile.

"Yeah, we worked well together." Yang remembered with a slight smile.

"Come on, we need to rest. We can talk as a team tomorrow" Weiss said as she pulled Yang to her feet.

 **AN/ Shameful! I am ASHAMED! Didn't reach my word goals. Anyways, this is out now, so there, now I can continue the story better. For those that don't know, I've been experiencing severe writers block for this story lately, the fact that I even got this is amazing. Anyways, now my regular upload order should be back, so until next time, have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN/ Alright, time to get back on track, let's go!**

The following morning was met with absolute silence. Everyone in the room lie awake, refusing to move or speak. Team RWBY was aware of what needed to be said, however none of the girls could bring themselves to break the silence. Suddenly, Ruby sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind about last night." Was all that she said.

"And I'm supposed to just accept that you're joining a suicide mission? Ruby, you are still like a sister, and I would do almost anything for you, but even this feels like a bit much." Yang argued.

"You heard what Ozpin said, I have a target permanently painted on my back, that crazy man that dad fought was more than willing to kill me." Ruby countered.

"I'm aware of that. But you're younger than me, ever since I can remember, I only wanted you to grow up and be happy, not this." Yang began to silently cry. Weiss and Blake could only comfort their respective girlfriends in silence.

"Yang, you've always been there for me, but this is something I have to be able to do. You taught me to try to help others, and now I have a chance to help everyone." Ruby said solemnly. Yang was shocked at her words.

"You've always looked up to me. Look, I meant what I said, I'll be there for you. If this is what you want to do, then I'll help in any way that I can." Yang offered, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Yang, that means a lot to me. What about you two, are you ok with all this?" Ruby asked, addressing the monochromatic pair.

"I would follow you anywhere Ruby, you mean the world to me." Was all Blake offered.

"And I couldn't live with the guilt if I let you all run off, you are all like family to me." Weiss spoke. Before anyone could speak again, there was a sudden knock at the door. As Ruby opened the door, she was surprised to see everyone from last night.

"Good morning miss Rose. I understand that you have all just awoken, but I need you four to come with me, there is something I must show you." Ozpin asked. Ruby only nodded as they began to get dressed. Dressing in record time, they stepped into the hall.

"We're ready, what's going on?" Blake asked.

"The academies house a secret, however, Beacon houses one extra, one that you will learn today." Ozpin explained.

"There's a lot that we need to catch you up on. Oz, you said Ironwood will be coming to Vale soon?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, thankfully he was awake so late. He should be here within the week, we will discuss specialist Schnee's situation in full when he arrives." Ozpin explained.

"If I may, what exactly will we be doing? If I have to remain here, I would like to know what is going on." Winter asked.

"You will be working in the field when Qrow cannot. Team RWBY needs a hunter with them, and I cannot in good conscience ask Qrow to always be with them, especially considering his skill set." Ozpin explained. Winter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ozpin, Raven is looking for you, should I direct her to the CCT?" Glynda asked, eyes glued to her larger scroll.

"If you could please. Whatever she has, she can tell everyone." Ozpin spoke. Continuing across the campus, Ozpin answered any questions he could without giving away dangerous information.

"Oz, Adam broke. We have movements all across the continent. Something is going to happen and- Wait what's going on?" Raven asked, noticing the large group.

"Short story, we have some more help now. Long story? Buy me a drink first." Qrow answered.

"Team RWBY has been exposed to sensitive information and have since joined us." Ozpin explained.

"And why am I just now hearing about this?" Raven asked, annoyance dripping from her voice.

"It all happened last night, now come on, Amber is waiting." Qrow spoke, silencing his sister. Noticing the confused faces of the youngest four, Ozpin chimed in.

"Nothing more for now, too many ears." Was all he said as the abnormally large group entered the CCT. Ozpin was thankful that the lower level was currently empty. Ozpin held the young team back as the others entered the elevator.

"Where are we going in the CCT? I thought that there weren't any private rooms?" Yang asked.

"There aren't, however, no CCT is quite like ours. You see, Beacon is the home to many secrets, some simple, others world changing. However, there is one simple secret that would change everything, a person that could spark open war." Ozpin explained. As the elevator returned empty, Ozpin stepped in, bringing the young four with him. Opening a secret panel, Ozpin set the elevator to begin descending.

"I didn't know that the elevator could even go down. What's down here?" Ruby asked.

"Everything that you will need to know and defend. The maidens have always been a, tough subject. It was a secret that I had to keep. The maidens were once hunted down for their power, however up until recently, that hasn't been an issue. However, the current fall maiden was attacked, and part of her power stolen." Ozpin explained.

"So, you've kept her hidden. Aren't the maidens supposed to be powerful?" Yang asked.

"Normally yes, however Amber's life is at risk, even now we are at risk of losing her. We have her on life support, state of the art from Atlas." Ozpin explained as the elevator stopped. Stepping out the door, Ozpin led on in silence. "You are about to meet Amber. She is the key to the most dangerous secret in this academy. What you are about to see, you cannot speak of to anyone."

"Wondering when you were going to get here Oz. Don't worry, vitals are still strong, no change from last month." Qrow spoke as the group of five walked down the long hall.

"Good. Girls, I would like for you to meet Amber, the fall maiden."

 **AN/ And done! That's a wrap and writing this is starting to come back to me. Hopefully I won't do this to myself ever again. Not much to say today, so until next time, have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

 **AN/ Back again with Shrouded Truth! Do I neglect this story? I feel like I neglect this story now. Oh well, it's whatever at this point. This story wound up going in a completely different path than I thought it would. Oh well, at least I'm just as surprised as you guys as I'm writing it. End of the semester is upon us, next week Monday is my last day before I'm off for summer, now if only I could get a new job that won't work me into the ground every week. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

"So, this is one of the maidens? What happened to her?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence.

"Something that hasn't happened for centuries, she was attacked. By who, we don't know for certain, but they've done the impossible, stolen the maidens powers." Ozpin explained.

"Let me explain. The maiden's powers can only transfer to a young woman who is pure of heart. The only way we can reliably track it though is if the last person in the maiden's thoughts are eligible." Qrow explained.

"So, her assailant is still out there, doing who knows what right now, while the true maiden is here, comatose?" Weiss asked, trying to make sense of what she was told.

"Precisely. Salem is undoubtedly behind this, however she caught us off guard. For the longest time she has been trying to kill the maidens, if not force them to her side. This is new and should not have been possible." Raven explained.

"So, what does Salem want with the maidens? If she's trying to destroy our best fighters, what would she gain from trying to control them?" Yang asked.

"The maidens are the keys to the most powerful secret in all of Remnants history. Each maiden is capable of opening a vault, one hidden in each of the four academies. Inside each vault is one of four relics, and should Salem gather all four, she would posses the power to destroy all life as we know it." Ozpin explained.

"Why haven't you sent anyone to gather the relics then? Wouldn't it be better for us to gather and use them instead?" Blake asked.

"Because we have never had all four maidens together since they first existed. It's just too dangerous to gather them one by one. No, as it stands now, it's best to keep the relics locked away. The only maiden we have right now is Amber. The Spring maiden has gone missing, and the current winter and summer maidens still haven't shown themselves." Qrow explained.

"Girls, as it stands right now, we need you to defend the maiden and Beacon. Winter, Qrow, you two will seek out the other maidens. Raven, I need you to put out eyes and ears. I understand you still have ties with your old tribe in Mistral, see if they have any information on the spring maiden. We shall discuss this more when the Vytal festival picks up, remember, please keep this to yourselves." Ozpin asked. Receiving nods from the five girls in front of him, Ozpin smiled.

"Now you four are dismissed. Winter, I need you and Qrow in my office to discuss your assignment." Glynda ordered.

"Will do. Now you four, stay out of trouble. You might be with us now, but that doesn't mean you run the show here. Stay smart, and stay safe, understood?" Qrow looked directly at Ruby as he spoke.

"We will, don't worry about us. You make it back, ok? I already lost mom, I don't need to lose you too." Ruby grabbed Qrow, hugging him tightly.

"I will. Now get going, I'll be by before we leave." Qrow pushed Ruby towards her team gently. Getting the idea, team RWBY walked back towards the elevator. Waiting for the doors to open, they talked to themselves.

"This is so much to take in. Are we really ready for this?" Yang asked.

"It's not just us. Besides, it's not like we're taking on missions like dad is, for now at least. What could possibly happen at Beacon, right?" Ruby asked.

"If something happens I now blame you." Weiss joked.

"Weiss, did you just make a joke?" Blake asked, wondering if she had begun to hear things.

"Oh, hush you. I happen to have a sense of humor." Weiss defended.

"Did you borrow it from Yang?" Ruby asked before she began to laugh openly. Weiss could only shoot a murderous glare as her team descended into laughter. Silenced by the elevator finally reaching the bottom and opening. Stepping in and beginning their ascent, the ride was spent in relative silence.

"Think they'll give us a code or something to get back down?" Yang asked, breaking the silence.

"I would hope so, we can't do our job if they don't give us all the necessary tools to do so." Weiss stated. Suddenly Blake's scroll went off.

"I'm surprised we even get reception down here. Who is it?" Ruby asked as Blake opened her scroll.

"It's Sun, apparently his entire team is bored and wants to go into town with us." Blake sighed.

"They do know we're all taken, right?" Yang asked, remembering how Neptune tried hitting on Weiss.

"They are well aware, they're just bored." Blake explained after getting another message immediately after the first.

"Sounds fun to me, besides I need a new challenge at the arcade." Ruby jumped in excitement. With everyone agreeing Blake told Sun where to meet them. As she pressed send, the doors opened.

"Alright everyone, let's go have fun!" Ruby shouted as she ran out of the CCT.

"Remind me again how I keep up with her." Blake sighed.

"I don't know how anyone could in all honesty. Lately I can't even keep up, and I grew up with her." Yang agreed.

"I'd say we're doomed, but she's proven that she can be serious when she wants to be." Weiss added.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Ruby shouted from across the courtyard.

 **AN/ And done! The semester is wrapping up today, I will be writing a chapter for A Life In Darkness and I get to dig around a scrap yard for a friend tomorrow. I can do without my job trying to fuck me over though. In a chapter or two I'll start picking this story up again, I'm starting to get back into the more serious groove of the story. Anyways, until next time, have a great day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update on this story. Sad to say this is not a new chapter, and there won't be any new chapters. In trying to force a new chapter out, I realized as I was writing, that this wasn't going anywhere good. It devolved into mostly filler while I tried to force a slowly dying plot as my creativity died. But I will be replacing this in my normal rotation, and that is where you the readers come in. I have 3 new ideas, and you get to choose which of the 3 is next in my rotation based on their premise. I have a Space AU, a Modern PTSD AU, and a Thief AU, and I don't mean the game. I will be leaving this story up for one week, leaving everyone plenty of time to vote. Again, I apologize for abandoning this story, but I just couldn't continue from where this story was going. Until next time, have a great day!**


End file.
